Anubis Secrets
by That Elusive Reader
Summary: AU. Everyone in Anubis House has their own secrets. What are they? Who are they really? As these eleven students go through the year, will they all find out the truth, or will they stay in the darkness of innocence? Join the House of Anubis on an adventure through the lives of these students. Everyone is included. Fabina, Moy, Amfie, Peddie, Jara, and Piper.
1. House of Elaina, House of Welcome

**A/N: For those of you who think I am trying to keep to many stories going at once, be calmed. The other two or so are already finished. This one is just started. I'd like some feed back on what you all think about this idea. Thank you for reading this!**

**I DON'T OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS!**

ELAINA'S POV

My name is Elaina Martin. My twin sister is Nina Martin. We moved schools to over here two years ago. I was really glad. It was going to be a new and improved place to be and I wouldn't have Gran breathing down my throat. I could be free at last.

"Elaina," cried an exasperated voice next to me, "would you please stop typing so loudly? It's getting annoying!" The girl next to me, who looked exactly like me complained.

I sighed, shutting the lid to my laptop and looked over at my twin.

"Look Nina, we can't get there any faster," I muttered, sliding my laptop into my bag.

"Yes, but you typing was really getting on my nerves," she said.

I sighed. "I bet you're just suffering from Fabina confinement." I laughed as she tried to punch me. I suddenly grew serious. "You know that they won't agree with it."

She stopped laughing and stared hard at the seat in front of us. "I know. But I don't get why. I mean, Dad's American, all that's different is that—"

"Dad is an American descendent of the king of Spain," I said, rolling my eyes. "Is it just because your schedule was always full of classes that a 'royal' has to take that you never spent any time in the library researching our family?"

"I never had any time! And I hate the fact that I had to be born first. And on the seventh and at seven in the seventh month! I just wish I wasn't so special!" she cried, burring her face in her hands.

I patted her back. "It's okay. Here at least, you can be safe. I just wish that we didn't have to take care of ourselves and constantly worry about being attacked."

I knew our conversation probably sounded crazy to our train mates, but what the hell, it was their own fault that they didn't know, and they should considered themselves lucky not to know what was going on.

FOUR HOURS LATER

"NINA! ELAINA! I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" yelled a pink blonde thing that engulfed us at the door. I wasn't too thrilled. I saw a Gothic girl standing at the top of the stairs with a British boy.

"Amber, stop suffocating them!" she cried.

"THANK YOU PATRICIA!" I cried.

An African-American (what I would call that) and a tall blonde boy stood behind Patricia and Amber.

"Hey Alfie!" I said, referring to the first boy.

"Jerome, stay away from me!" cried Nina as Jerome tried to hug her. We all laughed and the boy who was upstairs with Patricia frowned slightly.

"Jerome! You heard her!" he said, stepping down the stairs. I grinned.

"Hey Nina! Look it! It's your _boyfriend_, Fabian!" I mocked. She made a face at me before smiling up at Fabian.

"Hey Fabian," she said, blushing madly. I laughed and got pulled away by Amber into the living room. I rolled my eyes before sitting on the couch next to a sports jock and an Asian girl.

"Hey you two still on?" I asked, pointing between the two of them.

They shook their heads repeatedly no.

"I'm with Jerome now," said the Asian girl. "Mick's just a friend," she continued, referring to the boy next to me.

"Yea, Mara's just a friend. I'm with Joy now," echoed Mick. I laughed.

"Whatever you say," I muttered, looking over at the mentioned Joy. I sneered. "Hi."

"Hi, Elaina," she said just as coldly to me. I glared at her and looked away.

Let me explain. I was okay with Joy in the first year, then in the second year she started being a bitch to Nina so I hated her. Nina, the "perfect" girl, made up with her. But I refuse to do so, as I think that she is a total bitch for whatever she ever did, or will do. She ruined her chances with me. For life.

"Hey…" cut in Amber. "So, Elaina, what did you and Nina do over the summer?"

"Visited our Gran and went to Washington D. C," I answered.

"That is so amazing!" cried Mara. "What was it like?"

"From me? Boring, but interesting. To Nina: The most wonderful thing in the whole wide universe!" I mimicked Nina's voice. The room laughed. Nina and Fabian came in, with slight blushes on their faces, which just made us all laugh harder.

LATER

"Nina? Have you seen my books?" I asked as we were unpacking.

"Err…not yet. I still have one bag yet. You?" she asked, shuffling through something on the bottom shelf.

"Yea, one more. It's your's though," I answered, tossing the bag of Nina's things to the ground and leaning over the edge of my bunch. "I guess that's mine then," I grabbed the bag out of her hands before she could open it.

I plopped it onto the blankets on my bed and unzipped it.

I carefully unfolded the paper on the top. It read:

_Elaina-_

_Hello Sweetie! We miss you ever so much! We hope that you can come home for Christmas. Your parents want you back I guess. I will be there so you don't have to worry. Everything will be taken care, of so don't worry one bit girls! I hope I included everything you asked for and all that you packed. I wish you a happy school year!_

_-Gran_

I put the note down on the bed next to the bag and took out the top book. _The History of_—

"NINA! ELAINA!" hissed Amber from the other side of the room, I dropped the book back into the bag and zipped it shut. "Are you two done with unpacking?"

I nodded and assumed Nina did too.

"Good. We're having a midnight Sibuna meeting," she answered, beckoning us to the door. I rolled my eyes and jumped off the bunch, making Nina cringe and Amber shush me.

"Victor couldn't have heard that," I hissed.

"Mara or Joy could have!" cried Nina, standing up next to me. "Let's go before Victor decides to make a tour of the rooms." We all nodded and crossed the hall to the attic where we found Patricia, Alfie, and Fabian waiting for us.


	2. House of Nina, House of New Members

**A/N: Thank you to all of the views/reads and my one follower, bookloverbookworm. Thank you. This is the next chapter. If anything doesn't make sense, please just ask. I'm right here on this site/cite (I can't spell for the life of me). **

**As much as any of us can wish, none of us, me included, own House of Anubis. *runs off to cry in a corner***

NINA'S POV

Patricia, Alfie, and lovely Fabian were sitting in the attic, waiting for the three of us. Fabian pulled me down next to him, enclosing my hand in his. Elaina smirked at us and sat down beside Patricia as Amber was sitting next to Alfie.

"So what we need to do is decide who we should invite into the club," said Amber, waving her hands around.

"No," I said. "All we need to decide is that if Eddie should join or not. And Jerome and Joy. Should they be fully excepted?"

"I think so," said Amber.

"But not Joy," commented Elaina. "I hate her." I sighed.

"Anyway…what about Eddie?" asked Patricia.

"And Jerome. He's helped us before," pointed out Alfie.

"Yes, but he's also betrayed us a whole lot," said Elaina. "He turned us over to Rufus twice!"

"But he did have a good reason," said Fabian. "If you can call money and me good reasons."

"I would!" I cried, squeezing his hand.

Elaina mimed barfing behind Patricia. When she came up her face was more serious than it had been in awhile.

"I just thought, but…am I the only person here who is single?" she asked. I snorted, nodding. Fabian blushed, Patricia rolled her eyes, Amber put on her "focus face", and Alfie nodded, all seriously. "But that's beside the point. I think that we should initiate both of them."

"WHAT!" I cried. "Don't you get that we'll just be putting them in more danger!"

"Yes!" she mocked my panic, "but they've both found out about whatever we've been doing in the end anyway! And Eddie is your Osirion and it's his job to protect you." I felt Fabian tense next to me. "Nina, look, we're just endangering them more by not letting them in on the secret!"

"SHH!" hissed Patricia. "Victor!"

Amber nodded. "I agree with Elaina. She's right. They've done so much for us."

"I third it!" said Alfie, raising his hand, we all chuckled.

"I think it's the best idea we've had yet," Patricia smirked.

"Sorry, Nina, but so do I," Fabian's voice came from next to me.

I nodded slowly. "Fine. Tell them tomorrow, after lunch, Sibuna clearing. Prepare yourselves for a lot of talking. Night guys, but I think I'm going to turn in." I stood up as the others mimicked me, muttered 'Goodnight's and 'See you tomorrow's as they walked out of the attic. Fabian pulled me back. Amber noticed and probably would have squealed if Elaina hadn't clamped her hand over Amber's mouth and dragged her out of the room.

"Nina," began Fabian. "Would you like to go to the movies on Saturday?" It was adorable the way he got nervous…wait, think Nina.

"Yea, of course," I answered.

"Yes. Good. Yes?!" he asked.

I groaned and let my knees fall to the ground. "Yes, Fabian, and we are not going to do this again."

"Right," he answered.

The next day, I walked downstairs in my pajamas. Elaina was groaning at her spot. She glanced up when she saw perky old me grinning like mad. She groaned again and turned back to her half-eaten cereal.

"Get your happy face out of England, Nina," she muttered. "I hate time changes." I sat down next to her and pulled the bowl of cereal towards me, dumping some into another smaller bowl.

"You just don't sleep on the plane," I answered, pouring some milk into the bowl. I felt Elaina glare at me.

"I do. I'm just glad that—" she began. I hit her on the shoulder to stop her from ending that sentence.

"Elaina!" I scolded. "You know we have to be careful!"

"Careful of what?" asked Fabian, coming into the room, followed by Alfie and Patricia.

"Careful of flying again," muttered Elaina.

"Being careful of bees, Elaina's allergic," I made up. What! It was the only thing I could think of! Elaina glared at me, and turned back to her bowl.

"I didn't know that Elaina was allergic to bees," said Fabian.

"I'm not," she muttered. "Nina's a stupid girl who can't make up a lie." Fabian glanced over at me, then pulled the bowl of cereal towards him, spooning some into his bowl.

"So what were you talking about?" asked Patricia.

"Who was talking about what?" asked Jerome, coming in from the kitchen, fully dressed, tossing an apple in the air.

"Nina and Elaina were talking about something before the rest of us came in," explained Alfie.

"What were they talking about?" asked Amber, coming in with Eddie following her.

I sighed. "We were talking about flying over here, and how big of a time change it is," answered Elaina.

"It's not too big," Eddie commented. "I mean, America to Japan is fourteen hours in flight!"

"Yea, and you've gone to Japan," muttered Elaina. She sure wasn't feeling all that social today I guess.

Amber glanced around the room, noting that all of the Sibunas and wanna be's were in the room.

"Okay, Jerome, Eddie," began Amber, "meet us all by the edge of the woods after lunch." She sat down to the much confused Eddie and Jerome.  
"What?" asked Eddie.

"Is this part of that 'Scooby' gang thing?" asked Jerome.

"Yes, Jerome," muttered Elaina. "It is. And it's called Sibuna."

"And Eddie, just follow Jerome," I said, turning back to my half empty bowl.

When I finished, I grabbed a roll and I was about to get up when Fabian pulled me back down.

"What?" I asked.

"Can you wait until I'm done?" he asked, shoving the last mouthful of food into his mouth.

I sighed. "Yea." I glanced over at Mick, who was shoving food into his mouth. "You know, sometimes, you remind me of Mick."

"Mick?!"

"Yea. You both are guys, you both love food and you both sometimes cram food into your mouths," I answered. He didn't look too pleased to know that was what I was thinking. Elaina, who was still next to me, slapped my arm.

"NINA!" she scolded before leaving the room. I rolled my eyes. Why did she always have to do what I thought I should do, and make it so it turns out right? Argh! I leaned back into my chair until he pulled me out of it, yanking my arm in the direction of the main door. I didn't resist, I just followed that gorgeous boy out the door.

When we got outside, and out of view of the house, he stopped. As did I as he wasn't going to let go of my hand anytime soon.

"What was so urgent that you need to talk to me about?" I asked him.

He glanced around, making sure we were alone. "Well, Nina, you see, I really like you, but when I told my dad about you…he…he didn't really like the idea of…us." I frowned. Damn cute stuttering boys.

"So you're saying we have to cut it because your dad doesn't like us together?" I asked.

"NO! But I thought you just might want to know that and…um…"

"Look buster! Just because parents don't agree with me, doesn't mean you have to dump me! My dad will probably blow when he sees who I'm with—!" I cut myself off, as Elaina had burst into my mind, telling me to shut up. Fabian looked at me all confused. "What I meant to say, is that…well…um…"

"What she meant to say was, 'My dad will probably not agree with this in heaven.'" Sometimes, you know, having a telepathic twin isn't such a bad thing. Most of the time it is though…

Fabian glanced between us. "Wait a second, you two look familiar…"

**A/N: Elaina and Nina are obviously hiding something. What is it? Is Fabian onto them? Will Fabian and Nina last through their parents' disapproval? Will Elaina have to save them again? Will spell check ever except Elaina's name? Find out in quite a few chapters. The next one will be from Patricia's POV. I'm rotating so you see it from all of their POVs. **


	3. House of Patricia, House of Mornings

**A/N: Thank you for all the positive responses to this story so far! Thank you to HouseofAnubisGemGemX for reviewing. I'm trying to update as fast as I can, but with the play's show week next week and violin, and school, I have a lot on my mind. So sorry if something doesn't make sense. Or something. I wasn't thinking for most of the day. Like now. Anyway. Here:**

***running around wildly outside, because of an annoying old guy gym teacher* Oh yea! Disclaimer! *panting* I *cough* don't * wheeze* own the *drinks water* House of *deep breath* Anubis. **

PATRICIA'S POV

When Fabian, Nina, and Elaina abandoned the breakfast table, I was stuck eating with Eddie, Mara, Jerome, Joy, Mick, Amber, and Alfie. Oh, and Piper.

I actually am kind of glad that she came here this year, mostly because it will make my job a whole lot easier. Now I just need to get her alone sometime, to explain things.

I glanced over at her, seeing her talking rapidly to Mara and Joy about something nerdy or musicy. I sighed. This was going to be a long wait.

"Pipes!" I cried, when she got up. Okay, I admit, I had snoozed off, but who wouldn't have? Watching your twin sister talk about stuff you don't care about isn't exactly riveting.

"Yea Trix?" she asked, sitting back down next to me. Mara and Joy hung back. I smiled at them and waved, indicating they should go. Mick had obviously left on a run, Jerome and Alfie to prank people, Amber to go pounce on some poor soul to 'fix their fashion sense', and Eddie to go eat some more food. We were alone at last.

She glanced around. "Are you going to tell me about why we're here?" she hissed.

"Outside," I said, grabbing her arm and pulling her outside, when we were a fair ways away from the house I began.

"So did Dad tell you anything?" I asked, strolling across the green grass. She sat down, laying out on the grass.

"Nope," she answered, popping the 'P'. "He told me that you'd tell me about why I'm here."

"Why _we're _here," I corrected.

"Is there a difference?" she asked.

"_Yes_!" I emphasized the word. "_You _are here to help _me,_ do what _we're_ _supposed _to be doing," I answered. She nodded.

"I don't get it Trix."

I groaned and flopped down next to her. "What don't you get!?"

"Why we're here. I mean, are we against the teachers, the students? Nina? Who?"

"Let me explain," I said, laying down fully so I was facing upwards, and began to talk about my life so far at this boarding school.

"Now do you get it?" I asked Pipes at the end, when I was done explaining.

"I think. So basically we're trying to find out what the teachers are up to?" she asked.

I sighed. "Yes, Piper, that's what I said fifty times." I got up. "But we can't mention anything to the others. If they find out, we get relocated, and renamed. Mum told me some stories and believe me, they weren't fun to listen to." Piper stood up.

"But what I don't get is why I never knew about any other this stuff."

"You weren't told because…you were so promising in music, and they wanted you to have a good future. They didn't care about me, so I got dumped here with a job at the age of eleven."

She smirked. "No, they liked you more. You actually had a family. All I had was music and pressure. It was horrible." I flung my arm around my twin sister.

"Sometimes, the best things come to those who wait."

"Why did you say that?" she asked, laughing. I grinned.

"I dunno, it just seemed like the thing to say." We laughed for a bit until she suddenly grew quieter.

"Where do we start?" she asked.

I looked at her. "Not in a field. We wait until they show signs of doing things that are evil, things that endanger the students, that's mostly who we're protecting."

"Who else are we protecting?"

"That, I don't know. Dad never thought to tell me that."

"Do we have to have spaghetti?" asked Nina as we walked into lunch.

"Yes, Nina. The spaghetti monster has to come and eat us all up," muttered Elaina.

"Did we all miss something here?" asked Mara, pointing between the other set of twins in the house.

"Oh no," said Elaina sarcastically. "You only missed out on the eight hour flight and four hour train ride I had to take with Nina. She wouldn't let me do anything. 'Your breathings to loud!', 'Your page turning is too loud!', 'That typing is too annoying! I can't think about Fabes!'" Elaina scowled. "If you heard that for twelve hours, then you can tell me how to run my life. Oh wait, make that a bazillion hours!" Elaina slammed down her plate next to mine. "Move it Piper." Piper shot over to the next seat while everyone else was staring at Elaina. She glared at them. "Shut up!" Suddenly she stared at her plate. "Sorry. I was acting." She came up smiling. "How was it?" she asked everyone. Nina laughed.

"For a second there I thought you had turned into Patricia," Jerome joked, earning a glare from me.

Elaina raised an eyebrow. Mara looked confused, as did Fabian.

"Wait, isn't Elaina the one who can't act?" asked Mara. "I mean, Nina did get the lead…"

Elaina flipped her hair to one side. "I'm just as good at acting as Nina is." She sat down and began to eat her spaghetti quietly, sending the table also into a quiet silence. I knew everyone felt a little unsure of what to do now. Elaina was so loud, and joyful that when she wasn't in a good mood everything was falling apart.

"So…" began Piper. "Is it always this quiet? Or is it just today?" Elaina glared at her.

Half of the table said today, the other half said always. Nina was the only one who didn't say anything.

"Err…today," she said quietly before shoving a mouthful of food into her mouth. Pipes glared at her, as did Elaina.

Joy cleared her throat. "Does anyone have any plans this afternoon?" she asked. The Sibunas looked at each other.

"Sorry," said Amber, "but me and Alfie have a date in town this afternoon. I can't move it." Alfie nodded.

"I've got to go with Fabian and Nina to the movies and sit ten rows back," muttered Elaina. "I mean, why did Gran have to make up that stupid rule." She rolled her eyes. Even I almost believed it, knowing that she was lying. Part of me was beginning to wonder if Nina really did play 'Sally' in the play, or if it was Elaina. Nah, it'd have to be Nina. They wouldn't do something like that…would they?

Nina and Fabian blushed, making it look even more real.

"I've got to go with Eddie to town to shop for some jackets," I made up, covering for Eddie and me. He nodded. Joy looked a bit confused.

"Look, Patricia, if you want to spend time with other people, go ahead, what am I? Your best friend?" she stood up and strutted out of the room.

"Joy!" cried Mick, running after her. I rolled my eyes.

"So, Jerome, can we go into town this afternoon?" asked Mara, chancing a date with the prankster.

"Err..I've got to help Poppy with some homework," he said.

"That's funny…Poppy told me that she was going to be with your uncles for a while this week," said Mara. Jerome froze.

"Oh, that. Yes, well, Uncle didn't want her there anymore, and told me to help her unpack," he made up.

"Wouldn't a girl be more helpful?" she asked. We were all staring at the nerd and the prankster. Why couldn't he come up with a good enough lie!?

"Look, I promised Dad I'd make more of an effort with her," he said finally. Mara raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

"Fine, Jerome, you know where to find me." He kissed her (Elaina mimed barfing into her plate) and she went upstairs, leaving the six Sibunas, two wannabes and Piper.

"Hey, Pipes, could you leave for a second?" I asked. "Don't you have some music to be practiced?" She looked around the room, nodding.

"Yes, I do. See you all later." She got up and went up the stairs, daintily, not jumping like me.

"So what now?" asked Jerome.

"We ride," Elaina commanded.

**A/N: So now we know what Piper and Patricia are doing here, but that still leaves the other nine (sorry if that's wrong) people left. Find out some time soon in Anubis Secrets. What is Joy going to do about Patricia? Is Mick not a hopeless fail? Are Mara and Jerome going to stay together, or will they fall apart? Was it really Elaina in the school play? Who else are Patricia and Piper suppose to be protecting? Would you lie to your own sibling about something that was life or death? Find out in the next Chapter! Next up is Fabian!**

**Fabian: *face palms* Do I have to talk?**

**Me: No. Just I get to hack into your brain and make Fabina a success, so you won't screw up your relationship with Nina AGAIN!**

**Fabian: I never...**

**Me: *shows him the seasons of house of Anubis***

**Fabian: That was my twin brother!**

**Me: Sure, plead innocence...That'll go off well with the ladies. **

**Nina: *glares at Fabian***

**Amber: Bye! And don't forget! If you have time! Bring a smile to the author's face! Review! Thank you!**

**Sorry, I start doing random things when I'm tired. This is what you get.**

**Elaina: And if you got the last liner joke, toodles to you! Congrats!**


	4. House of Fabian, House of Sibuna

**A/N: Thank you to my reviewer: HouseofAnubisGemGemX. Thank you to my followers of this story: bookloverboomworm and protective of my pink book. Love you guys! I also adore all of those readers out there. Here is the next chapter. Sorry I didn't get this sooner, I was asleep all day for some reason. I feel like a vampire. Anyway: here you go!**

**I don't own House of Anubis. Or Lord of the Rings**

_Flashback: (PATRICIA'S POV)_

_"Hey, Pipes, could you leave for a second?" I asked. "Don't you have some music to be practiced?" She looked around the room, nodding._

_"Yes, I do. See you all later." She got up and went up the stairs, daintily, not jumping like me._

_"So what now?" asked Jerome._

_"We ride," Elaina commanded._

FABIAN'S POV

Everyone stared at Elaina when she finished saying that. Nina held back a laugh, shoving her beautiful fist into her mouth. Patricia looked confused, as I expected, she never would have known what the reference was.

"Lord of the Rings," I said. Patricia looked at me with a quizzical look.

"I knew that," she muttered. I saw Nina and Elaina roll their eyes.

"Anyway, shouldn't we get going?" asked Alfie.

Nina nodded, standing up. "Okay, come on Elaina, Fabian, Jerome, let's go to the library, we've all got a lot of work to do!" Jerome looked slightly confused, but went along with it, leaving with the three of us. We led him to the clearing in the woods with the old tin trashcan.

"So did you bring something of value?" asked Nina, waiting for the others to show up.

"Err…yea. My lucky pen," he held up the pen.

"I TOLD YOU FIVE YEARS AGO NEVER TO TOUCH THE HAIR!" screamed a person who sounded like Amber in the distance. A minute later, a blonde girl dark-skinned boy came tramping into the clearing, arguing loudly.

"I didn't touch the hair! Anyway, I'm your boyfriend!" Alfie cried.

"I know that Alfie, but I can't have other people touching my hair!" she said, coming up beside Elaina and Nina.

"Eddie, it's just this way," said Patricia, coming into the clearing with Eddie in tow. He didn't look all that happy.

"To think I'm missing—" began Eddie.

"Well, did you both bring something special?" asked Amber, lighting the fire, rather, making Alfie do it.

They both nodded and held up the thing. Eddie held up a fork, and Jerome, his pen.

"Throw it in the fire and repeat after me," said Amber. She held up her right hand. "I, Jerome Clarke."

"I, Jerome Clark," he repeated.

"Being of sound mind," Amber said.

"Being of sound mind," Jerome repeated.

"Promise to stand by the secrets of Anubis House," she commanded.

"Promise to stand by the secrets of Anubis House," he answered.

"And stand by my fellow club members: Amber Millington, Nina Martin, Fabian Rutter, Alfie Lewis, Patricia Williamson, and Edison Sweet," she finished.

"And stand by my fellow club members: Amber Millington, Nina Martin, Fabian Rutter, Alfie Lewis, Patricia Williamson, and Edison Sweet," he finished, throwing in his pen.

"I, Edison Sweet, being of sound mind, promise to stand by the secrets of Anubis House and stand by my fellow club members: Amber Millington, Nina Martin, Fabian Rutter, Alfie Lewis, Patricia Williamson, and Jerome Clarke," Eddie said, throwing his fork onto the burning fire.

"That's it," said Patricia. "Can we go now Amber?"

"Of course, I've got a date with Alfie today. We're making cupcakes," she said, pulling a not-so-enthused Alfie after her, back towards the house. Patricia and Eddie, walked off, holding hands, and doing "couple stuff".

That left me, Nina, Elaina, and Jerome alone in the clearing. Elaina glanced at Nina and me then said, "Jerome, I need you help on something, would you please help?"

"What is it?" he asked.

"Oh I'll explain. It's just a little prank I want to…" She pulled Jerome out of ear-shot to the field, leaving me and Nina alone.

"Nina," I began. "I really need to tell you what I was going to tell you earlier, but Elaina interrupted, and…" I stuttered.

She grabbed my hand gently and squeezed it. "I do too," she said.

"Really?" I asked. "I bet it isn't as big as my secret."

She chuckled. "Oh I bet it is." She hugged me.

"Don't you want to know?" I asked.

"I do, but I want to guess," she answered, hugging me.

"Shoot," I whispered into her hair.

"You are a race car driver?"

"No way."

"You are a rich person?"

"Close, but no cigar."

"You are a royal?"

"Yes," I whispered before kissing her very kissable lips. I felt her smile, and then she broke away.

"You aren't kidding are you?" she asked, a very deep look in her eyes. I shook my head no. She sighed. "Now things will work out perfectly," she muttered before kissing me again, leaving me wondering how things could get better. No way was my dad letting me marry a common British girl, let alone an American commoner. The only way for it to work out would be if Nina was a…oh my Anubis.

"Are you?" I muttered, pulling away.

I watched as she gave her response.

"Did you realize that we only have a week left of school?" asked Nina, as we were sitting on the couch in the common room waiting for dinner with the others. We were playing a game called Clue that Elaina had brought down. We were playing in teams, Elaina and Nina, Piper and Patricia, Amber and me, Jerome and Alfie, Joy and Mick, and Mara and Eddie. Let's just say that Nina and Elaina were kind of beating the living shit out of the rest of us, pardon my language.

Elaina stared at the pieces on the board, calculating everything it seemed. She had a concentrating look on her face. Then Nina got that look too. I knew from experience that they were discussing something inside their brains. Nina nodded.

"Mara, Eddie, what's your move?" asked Elaina.

"Err…okay," said Eddie, rolling the dice. They moved into the living room, guessed Mr. Peacock with the knife.

"Does anyone have anything?" asked Mara, turning to Joy and Mick who were on their left. Joy nodded and showed Mara the card, she nodded, saying, "Very good, very good…Your turn Nina, Elaina."

They nodded and moved into the Conservatory.

"We would like to make an accusation," declared Nina.

"We think it was Scarlet," said Elaina, moving her there.

"With the knife." Nina moved the knife to the Conservatory.

Elaina picked up the Clue envelope and Nina followed her out into the hallway. When they came back in they had somber expressions on their faces.

"The detectives did get it?!" cried Jerome, laughing.

The Sibuna gang didn't look so sure, we all know what they look like when they're sad, and this wasn't it. Suddenly, Elaina threw the cards on the table, showing that they, indeed, were the winners. Jerome stopped laughing, which made all of us laugh.

"Dinner!" called Trudy.

**A/N: There it is! So we know (well, you know) what Fabian is, but what are Nina and Elaina? What did Nina reply? Are they killers? Are they angles? What are they? What is it that Elaina wanted help with from Jerome? Has Jerome changed? Find out in the next chapter of House of Anubis!**

**Elaina: Hello. I am a figment of Elus's imagination. Don't mind me. I don't exist, I'm just a memory. **

**Nina: Ignore her, that's what I do most of the time. **

**Patricia: That isn't very nice Nina. **

**Piper: Says the girl who didn't tell her friends about her twin sister. *glares at Patricia***

**Patricia: It never came up!**

**Eddie: Have I told you that I have a younger sister named Willow?**

**Mick: No, you haven't. **

**Joy: No one cares. **

**Patricia: I do!**

**Fabian: Guys, stop! Elus is probably thinking we're insane! And you are all getting in the way of my groveling in the shame of what I said to Nina. **

**Mara: What did you say?  
**

**Me: Oh...you can't know yet Mara. No one except the reader, Fabian, and a few others know. **

**Jerome: I want to know!**

**Me: Oh you'll find out...eventually. **

**Elaina: Let's go see Jerome uncovered in the next chapter!**

**Jerome: Skip the next chapter my loyal fans, it will not benefit you in any way. **

**Nina: If you don't listen to him, I'll kiss Fabian for you. **

**Fabian: Hey! When did I agree with that. **

**Nina: Never. *kisses him***

**Amber: Fabina!**

**Alfie: Review please! Thank you!**


	5. House of Jerome, House of Games

**A/N: In the previous chapter when they are initiating Jerome and Eddie, I forgot to add Elaina in too, so just…yeah..forget that. She is a Sibuna though. **

**-Thank you to those of you who have read! Thank you to those of you who had reviewed! Thank you to those of you who have favorited/followed! Thank you all! Sorry, too tired to write names. **

* * *

JEROME'S POV

Elaina pulled me away from the very interesting seance of Stutter Rutter and Martin Sar'tin (Scartin).

"Jerome, I need your help on something, would you please help?" asked twin number two, Elaina Babaina.

"What is it?" I asked, hoping it wouldn't involve me and Mara, or any other annoying couple. Not saying that Mara is annoying, quite the opposite in fact. She is the most wonderful thing that's happened to me. Sigh…

"Oh I'll explain. It's just a little prank I want to…" she began to pull me away from the gag-couple. When we were out of ear-shot, she dropped my hand and began to speak. "Finally Fabian and Nina are going to get together!" she exclaimed, flopping down on the grass, watching the clouds. I stared at her.

"So what was that about a prank?" I asked, sitting down, much more gracefully than Elaina.

"Oh, that was just a little ruse to get Nina and…ew, get your own thoughts Nina!" Her expression changed to pure disgust. " You know, I don't get how couples can be so…couply!" I laughed. "Anyway, I wondered if we could prank the whole house tonight at dinner? Have any thoughts?"

I nodded, smiling. "Oh yes, I do, Elaina. Boy do I have plans.

* * *

"Did you realize that we only have a week left of school?" asked Nina, as we sat playing clue in teams (Nina and Elaina, Amber and Fabian, me and Alfie, Joy and Mick, and Mara and Eddie) before dinner. Nina and Elaina were pretty much trampling the rest of us to oblivion.

"Mara, Eddie, what's your move?" asked Elaina.

"Err…okay," said that jerk Edison, rolling the dice, and moving into the living room, and guessing something.

"Does anyone have anything?" asked Mara, turning to Joy. I rolled my eyes, very grammatical Mara, sweet. "Very good, very good…Your turn Nina, Elaina." Anyone who knew Mara could tell that she was disappointed that her move hadn't worked. No wonder, I had Mr. Peacock's card.

"We would like to make an accusation," declared Nina, moving into the Conservatory.

"We think it was Scarlet," Elaina continued.

"With the knife," Nina finished.

They went out into the hallway and when they came back I laughed, "The detectives didn't get it?!"

But then, Elaina threw the cards on the table, showing that they had won…again. I stopped laughing, but everyone else, even Mara, started laughing.

Thank heaven Trudy chose that time to call for dinner. Boy were they the ones who wouldn't be laughing in a few moments.

As we moved over to the table, I made sure to put Mara into one of the non-lethal seats. When everyone had sat down, Elaina 'accidentally' spilled water all over the table, giving me time to kick the button under the table that had rigged all the chairs to fall down.

Amber screamed, Mara jumped up, Patricia laughed along with Elaina and me. When Nina got to her feet with the help of Fabian, she looked ready to blow up.

"ELAINA!" she screamed.

Elaina chuckled, smiling, "I think it's time for me to make a quick escape!" And with that she grabbed a hunk of bread and ran out the door with a mad Nina and a concerned Fabian on her tail.

Mara turned to me, helping a sopping wet Amber off the floor. "Jerome…" she began, smiling that cute little smile of hers.

"Come on, Mara! It was just a prank!" I defended. "Anyway, it was Elaina's idea." She laughed, moving to help Amber wipe off.

"Jerome Clarke! This was an expensive sweater! It was irreplaceable!" complained…you guessed it, Amber.

"It's clothing," sighed Patricia.

"Yea, it's not like it was my violin," said Piper.

"Hey, Joy, want to join me on a run?" asked Mick, helping Joy up.

"Sure!" she cried in her over enthusiastic voice. I rolled my eyes.

**_Line Break_**

Later, when me and Mara were hanging in her room, she said something strange. "Do you ever think that all of us are here for something bigger than school?" she asked. "I mean, Amber some top secret agent, Mick's here to tell on the students, and I'm here to see what the hell is going on."

"Slow down, Mara!" I laughed. "One: Amber, a secret agent! The thought is laughable! Two: Mick works for the teachers? Are you kidding me! Three: You are a what? And Four: did the goody-two-shoes Jaffray just swear?"

She laughed, leaning against me.

"One: Yes, Jerome, Amber is a secret agent for the government…at least that's what she told me." Mara kissed me once. "Two: Mick really does work for the teachers to find out what the students are up to." She kissed me twice. "Three: I am a detective, here to find out what the teachers are doing, and what everyone is doing here. I mean haven't you noticed how everyone seems to have a secret?"

I nodded. "Like my dad was in prison. So was I—" I cut myself off, but it was out.

Her expression of joy immediately fell to the bottom of her face. "Really? What for?"

"Stealing," I muttered. "Do you want to play a game?"

"Sure," she answered, still looking at me with that look on her face. Shrugging it off, I pulled out my deck of cards and began to shuffle.

"What do you want to play?"

"A game."

"What game?"

"Jeopardy."

"That's not a card game," I said, laughing. "Like Egyptian, BS, Go Fish…"

"Oh…BS. My brother made me play this game so many times, it isn't funny," she said, taking the cards.

What I brought out from that was that Mara is a really, really dangerous girl.

Note to future people: Don't trust people who are nerds, they normally know a lot more dirty things than you. So, don't try and play the dirty game.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! I've been really busy! So we've found out that Mara is a detective and Jerome has been in jail. What will happen next? Find out sometime before next week!**

**Elaina: I'm barely in this chapter at all!**

**Mick: I'm barely in this story at all!**

**Me: Get over it! Elaina, you've had your chapter, Mick you'll get a chapter sometime soon!**

**Nina: I'm glad my chapter's over, it was a real pain to have to turn it in to Elus on time.**

**Fabian: Me too, that was torture…**

**Jerome: I'm glad too. I was so tired at the end.**

**Mara: I'm glad I'm not for awhile!**

**Me: Uh, Mara…you're up next. **

**Patricia: Ha! I'm not going for awhile!**

**Alfie: Aliens are dangerous.**

**Amber: Review to make me pretty! Smile ladies!**

**Piper: I bet you just smiled. **


	6. House of Mara, House of Jackal

**A/N: Thank you to all of you who waited this long for this new chapter! Thank you to those of you who have reviewed/favortied/followed/read. You guys are the best!**

**Sorry I have been killing you all slowly by not updating, but this week was really crowded and long and complicated. Thank you!**

**I don't own HOA**

**Here:**

* * *

MARA'S POV

I am beginning to think that Nina, Elaina, Jerome, Alfie, Eddie, Patricia, and Fabian are up to something. I mean, have you seen them sneaking around at night. They think me and Joy don't notice, but we do. I guess that's what sparked Joy's retaliation.

"So, we all here?" asked Joy when me, Mick, Piper, and Jerome were all in the living room that evening when the others were upstairs doing something.

We nodded. "Okay, good," said Joy. "I have gathered us here today to purpose a meeting, or club, of the few of us who are not in Sibuna. I think we should have our own club, so as not to be left out." She smiled-no beamed at us.

I frowned. "That doesn't make much sense," I said, leaning back onto Jerome.

"Oh it does! They force us out, we force out them," she said simply.

"I'm in," said Piper.

"Same," agreed Mick.

"Love to," Jerome commented.

"Fine," I answered finally after everyone had stared at me for what seemed like an hour.

"Yes!" cried Joy, clapping her hands together. "Okay, does anyone have any secrets they'd like to share?" I shifted uncomfortably, Piper stared at the ceiling, Mick glanced at me, Joy watched Jerome, and Jerome looked up at the ceiling.

"Well…I think we all have secrets, what do you lot think?" asked Joy. We all nodded, happy she had passed over that so quickly.

Then we heard a stair creak.

"What was that?" asked Piper.

"It sounded like an intruder!" I said.

"The house is old, it's probably nothing," Joy said offhandedly.

"Or it's a attractive boy," said Piper, staring into the hallway. We all looked into the hallway to see a young boy, about 16, climbing the stairs carefully. He had black hair and white skin. He was wearing a suit and tie.

"Who was that?" asked Mick.

"Well, looks like we found our first mystery," said Jerome, standing up. When none of us did anything he raised an eyebrow. "Aren't we going to fallow him?"

"Danger?" I asked, staring up at my boyfriend with wide eyes.

"Danger shamnger. It's nothing to worry about. The others get into way more trouble on a daily basis," he answered, holding out a hand. I pulled myself up, rolling my eyes. The others stood up too and we followed the boy upstairs and through to the girls rooms. He was listening to the door of Nina, Elaina, and Amber's room.

"Creeper," muttered Joy.

Then it hit me. That's what he was. He was a creeper. Boy were we in for a scare.

**_Line Break!_**

"So who do you think that was?" asked Joy.

We were sitting in Fabian, Eddie, and Mick's room, talking about what we had just seen upstairs.

"Well, I think it was an alien coming to take us all up to Mars to serve them as servants," answered Piper. "Wow, I have spent way too much time listening to Alfie talk about aliens." She laughed.

"I think that he was just going to ask Amber if he could borrow a ball," said Mick.

"Mick, Amber doesn't play any sports. If she does, I am an alien," said Piper. "And I'm not an alien."

"Or is that just what you want us to think?" asked Jerome, laughing.

"Guys! I'm serious here! What do you think!?" asked Joy.

"I think it was just a guy looking for Amber," said Jerome.

"So he sneaks around the house, waiting outside the door like he's listening?" asked Joy with her "dumb" look on her face. I rolled my eyes.

"What if he's stalking Nina and Elaina?" asked Piper.

"Wouldn't he have shown up before now?" I asked.  
"Unless he didn't know where they were," answered Jerome thoughtfully.

"He must have!" cried Joy.

"Or he's just a friend of Nina and Elaina's that's come to visit," offered Mick.

"Well, whatever, or whoever he is, I think that we should find out," said Joy.

"Agreed," I said, as did everyone else in the room. We all nodded.

"The Jackal," Joy said, covering her left eye with her left hand.

"What?" I asked.

"The Jackal. Might as well have a name for ourselves," she answered, covering her left eye again.

"The Jackal," said the rest of us in union, covering our left eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that this is so short, but I was struggling to think of things. But now that I'm back on track I think updates should be more regular from now on. But it all depends on homework, moods, and if I'm feeling well. So yup…**

**Amber: Blondes are cool and smart. Now where are my glasses?**

**Elaina: On your head, covering your eyes.**

**Nina: Really Ambers?**

**Jerome: I'm not so sure about the smart part…**

**Piper: Hey that rhymed!**

**Patricia: No one cares Pipes!**

**Mick: Anyone want to play a game of football?**

**Eddie: Sure. **

**Fabian: Mick means English football, not that stupid version Americans play. **

**Joy: We should start a chess club Mara!**

**Mara: There already is. **

**Alfie: Does this mean that I'm the main person in the next chapter?**

**Me: Yup. **

**Alfie: What! I don't want to die!**

**Me: To bad. ..and you don't die. I couldn't stand it if Alfie died. **


	7. House of Alfie, House of the Lady

**A/N: Hello again my minions (hehe, You know that's what it feels like to write and have such good responses. I am really blessed to have met/whatever you all. Thank you.)! KlarizaClaytonFan and golferbabe were added to your numbers sometime in the last few hours. I welcome you. (and this is all a joke, if you are offended, please refer to the front desk at 354 Hillville Wisconsin (and yes, that is a fake address)).**

**Thanks to the newest members of our ranks, and all of you others, I was inspired to write another chapter. Please if you two would join my other amazing readers and reviewers, HouseofAnubisGemGemX and houseofanubisfan2 over there in the comfy chairs. All of you anonymous people please join them too. I think you'll find it's much more comfy in the comfy chairs. Don't mind me, the coughing up bloody mucus (quite literally), can't talk (except talking), really cold girl sitting on a computer in the middle of a cold, cold state. (And don't say anything about how sorry you all are for me, I'm used to it, I don't like attention…wait a second Elus, then why did you tell them that? Well, It was for comical refuels, just like this whole thing is for.) **

**You are forever going to remember me as that crazy writer. Please continue. **

**I DO OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS…wait did I forget the NOT? Oh yes I did. I'm sure I gave some of you a heart attack. Hahahahah (laughs manically off into the sunset, leaving you with this story in your hands)….**

* * *

ALFIE'S POV

"So Alfie, did you do anything over the holidays?" asked Amber, as we were waiting in her room for the others to show up for the Sibuna meeting.

"Nah, nothing important," I answered slowly, sitting uneasily on her bed.

"Well, I went shopping in Malian…" she began. Thank all heavenly people that she was interrupted by Elaina and Nina and Fabian and Eddie and ….wait, where was Jerome.

"Where's Jerome?" I asked, standing up, only to be pulled back down with a fashion obsessed blonde lady who I THINK IS INSANE! ["Now Alfie, you don't call people insane…"]

"He's acting as a spy in Joy's new group," explained Nina. Elaina rolled her eyes.

"Probably just to get back at you for stealing 'her' Fabian," Elaina said bitterly. Nina glared at her twin sister, and punched her, lightly, on the arm. "Just saying!"

"Well, it's probably just another journalist team," said Eddie. "I mean, Mara's there. So is Jerome…wait, he wasn't much of a reporter…"

"You weren't either Weasel," said Patricia, side hugging her boyfriend.

"You're just saying that…" Eddie muttered. She smirked.

"As much as we love watching you two flirt, can we please get on with this meeting?" asked Amber, sitting down to file her nails. Fabian rolled his eyes, trying to hide his laughter. "And don't you laugh at me Fabian Rutter!" That shut him up.

"Hey, Nina…didn't you have something to say?" he asked, his voice almost as high pitch as when he had first tried to ask Nina out.

"Yes, actually I did, Fabian," Nina said a bit too loudly. Elaina rolled her eyes.

"Cut it with the acting you two," she muttered.

"Well, anyway, as I was saying, I don't think that there can be much left in this house. I mean, the attic's been explored, the cellar totally remodled, and everything has practically been taken apart, so what's left?" asked Nina.

"A magic stairway to heaven through the attic?" I guessed, half hoping it would be true.

"No," smiled Nina.

"Nothing?" asked Eddie.

"Nothing," confirmed Nina.

"But what good does that do us?" asked Amber.

"Everything," muttered Elaina.

"Everything," said Nina, glaring at Elaina.

"How?" asked Amber. You know, sometimes she can be a real stupid blonde… "Oh! I get it! Now we aren't in danger!" She clapped her hands like me, or as the others would say, a two year old.

"Exactly," said Nina proudly. "We can do whatever the he—" a spirit lady appeared in the middle of the room wearing white robes "—or we can be in the middle of yet another Egyptain war…" She threw her hands through her hair.

"What do you want?" asked Elaina in a bored tone, looking at her nails. "Oh and let me guess, you're going to curse us all unless we get what you want like the last lady." She 'polished' her fingers on her shirt and looked at the lady.

I think the lady was quite terrifying. She had red hair, rainbow eyes, white robes, and a book. Books are evil. They make you learn things.

"No," laughed the lady. "I want you to get something from the man hiding outside your door…" she began. "The Jackal is evil. The Jackal is evil! He has stolen it! Not me! Not me, I say! Not me!" she screamed, cowering from something we couldn't see, but from the looks on Nina and Elaina's faces, they could.

"Find my staff!" boomed a voice from somewhere. "Or you will perish!"

"I will! I will! I promise you, I will!" the lady screamed, and she faded into white smoke.

"And I thought we were going to have an uneventful year," muttered Patricia. "But I guess that's what we're NOT going to get for Christmas."

"Did you put that ON your Christmas list?" I asked in wonder.

"Yup, along with, no scary, spooky ghost things, I guess Santa wasn't so generous this year…"she said, and walked to the door.

"What do you think she meant, from the guy outside your door?" asked Amber. "Ooooo! Maybe she meant him?!" She was fangirling over some guy she had just seem and I knew it. Who cares? It was perfectly in her right to goggle and ogle over some boy who she had just met when she was a free, and single person.

A tall, skinny olive skinned boy with black hair was hunkering outside Amber, Elaina, and Nina's door.

"Hey…I'll just go back to my grave year now…" he said quietly, and with a puff of black smoke, he too vanished.

"You know, I really am getting tired of people who vanish into thin air," I muttered.

"I think we all are," agreed Nina.

"Well, we've got to find whatever that boomy voice wanted," said Amber.

"Bit of a problem if we don't know what it is," said Fabian.

"Why do I recognize that lady…?" wondered Eddie.

"Because you probably do," said Elaina. "But if you don't know her name, it's no good to us."

"That's what I'm trying to remember!" he cried, digging his hands into his 'perfect' hair. Boy had I waited for this moment.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, everyone! This is done! Maybe tomorrow I'll see you lot!? See ya then!**

**Elaina: Boy was that exciting. **

**Joy: What was?**

**Nina: Sibuna. *covers right with right hand***

**Amber and the others: Sibuna *copys Nina***

**Joy: Jackal. *covers left eyes with left hand***

**Mara and the others: Jackal *copies action***

**Eddie: Wait a second…**

**Mara: What is it?**

**Piper: Patricia's annoying me!**

**Patricia: Is that really relevant?**

**Mick: Does anyone want to play football?**

**Fabian: So Eddie wasn't a success?**

**Me: Next up is Amber with more on this mysterious lady.**

**Amber: Ooo…do I get to meet that boy?**

**Me: I don't know…**

**Amber: Please! Please! Please!**

**ME: NOT IN A MILLION YEARS! Review if you want Amber to meet that boy! Who is he? What is he doing? What is that lady talking about? What was that 'boomy voice'? Any guesses or comments, please just press that shinny, shinny review button! Thank you tons!**


	8. House of Amber, House of Laughter

**A/N: Sorry for the really long wait. I've had a lot of nothing and procrastination to do in the last few days. **

**Thank you to xXNICKELODEONXx for reviewing. And I must agree golferbabe, that I don't find the review button all that shinny, and I think everyone is wierded out by 'that guy', and excuse me if I use that name, The Stalker. J. And yes, HouseOfAnubisGemGemX, everyone gets comfy chairs as you so willingly pointed out. And also thank you to everyone who doesn't review, but is just looking for a good story, thank you. (and I'm sad to find that wierded isn't a word, as you must know, I cannot spell to save my sorry life).**

**I do not own House of Anubis. And if I didn't say it in one of the chapters, please also know that I will never own House of Anubis. Thank you tons. **

**And just so you know, this isn't a complete chapter, I'm just going to say that I really am not feeling very well and it's beinging a struggle to keep up in the simplest subjects in school, so I don't know when I'm going to be able to update again. I'm hoping for sometime soon, but there are no promises. I just am really tired for some reason I will try my best to get a completed chapter out, and this will come down, but I'll just give you a little something so they can't throw me out for a bajillion years for giving you only a A/N. *large eye roll*. I try to promise that by the end of the week, I will try and have something up that will be exceptable. (Amber's view is going to be this and the next chapter's view points)**

* * *

_ALFIE'S POV_

_"Hey…I'll just go back to my grave year now…" he said quietly, and with a puff of black smoke, he too vanished._

_"You know, I really am getting tired of people who vanish into thin air," I muttered._

_"I think we all are," agreed Nina._

_"Well, we've got to find whatever that boomy voice wanted," said Amber._

_"Bit of a problem if we don't know what it is," said Fabian._

_"Why do I recognize that lady…?" wondered Eddie._

_"Because you probably do," said Elaina. "But if you don't know her name, it's no good to us."_

_"That's what I'm trying to remember!" he cried, digging his hands into his 'perfect' hair. Boy had I waited for this moment._

AMBER'S POV

"So what are we going to do?" I asked the others, as we sat around in Nina, Elaina, and my room.

"Get what she wanted," replied Fabian unmoveingly.

"But what did she want?" asked Eddie. "I don't speak ancient lady.

"She said to get something from that boy," Nina said.

"The Jackal is evil!" cried Elaina, trying to lighten the mood.

Nina swatted her away. "Elaina! Be serious!"

Suddenly Jerome burst into the room. "Guys! You cannot, will not, believe this! Joy is making another gang, The Jackal, for me, Mara, Piper, Mick, and her." Elaina sat up. Patricia jerked her head in the direction of Jerome. Soon everyone was looking intently at him. "What's the matter?" he asked, unnerved.

"The Jackal?" I asked, narrowing my eyes. "How unoriginal."

"That's what I thought...Oh! And we saw this guy sneaking around and hiding outside your door," he reported.

"Oh yes, we saw him...You lot can do some research on him," said Elaina, not looking down from the cieling. "We need to get something from him for some white lady. We'll research her."

"And where will you research her?" asked Jerome mockingly.

"Easy," I said, and he swung his head in my direction. "We visit an old museum."

"You know Amber, I think you're onto something," said Nina, brightening.

"Of course I am!" I squealed. "Wait...I am?"

"YES!" cried Nina, suddenly hugging me. "We visit the museum! Victor would never suspect!"

"I'm a genius," I said happily.

"Of course you are Amber!" said Alfie, putting an arm around my shoulders and smiling into my hair. I giggled and pushed him away.

"Stop it Alfie!" I laughed, not wanting him to.

"Of course my poppet!" he laughed and began to attack my hair.

"Amber!" groaned Elaina burring her face. "I'm already scared by Nina and Fabian! I'm too young to scar!"

"Don't be silly," said Nina. "You always over react."

"Says one of the couples in a very couply room," Elaina muttered, staring darkly at Jerome. "Don't you dare come near me Clarke!"

Everyone laughed, and we all filed out of the room, to find the others for dinner. Or play a game. Or something social.

* * *

**A/N: As it turns out, you can ignore the last paragraph about having another chapter for Amber. I think I'll just keep this and try and get something worth anything out as soon as possible. Sorry again. I'm really sorry for not updating. It was show week and then I got sick, slept, and really had no time at all (much contrary to my wishes). **


	9. House of Eddie, House of Google

**A/N: Thank you all so much for being so very patient with me. I am going to try harder, but I have started to develop a life (gasps!). I know, I know, this is very shocking. And to all those fan-girly girls out there, no, I do not have a…You know what. Anyway, I don't know what this new development of this "so-called" life of mine is very strange… so I will try and yea…I'm out of ideas. Ah well, time to go re-read the whole thing. If you want to too, I'm not stopping you, please go ahead. **

**Thank you to Sibunaismylife, HousOfAnubisGemGemX, houseofanubisfan2 for reviewing last time. Or the time before that. I wasn't quiet thinking, still aren't. **

**I don't own HOA or GOOGLE, both of which would make me very rich, and I am not. So I don't own either of them. **

* * *

EDDIE'S POV

"So did you guys find anything about that lady?" I asked as Nina, Elaina, and Fabian walked into Amber's room where the rest of us except Jerome had all been hanging out for the last five hours. The three of them had volunteered to go to the museum to look up this lady. Jerome had persuaded the Jackal to research the boy we had seen.

"Yea," answered Nina as Elaina jumped up the ladder to her bed and began to shuffle around papers. Patricia sat up, setting aside her black book on the floor. Amber set down her nail polish and Alfie closed the laptop lid where he had been re-watching Dr. Who. I had been reading up on James Bond.

"We think that the lady is Isis," resonded Fabian. "I think she's the only one who could be able to do this. Who else would be connected to Ra?"

"Wait. How did you get that it was Ra at the end, the one who said, 'Get my staff?'" asked Patricia, standing up.

"It's was actually Elaina," said Nina, gesturing up to the frantic girl in the loft. Elaina barely looked up.

"Er… yea. I thought since she didn't seem to like the boy, who I think has something to do with Osiris, and in the older myths she was the one who killed off Ra," Elaina explained, still scribbling madly on the paper in front of her.

"That makes no sense," said Amber, flicking her hair over her shoulder. "Who is this Ra and Oseirs?"

"Osiris," corrected Fabian. "And we think that Ra might have lost his staff of power, the thing that helps control Egypt to that boy, whoever he is. We're really counting on Jackal to get that information."

"But what if the lady wasn't after some sort of staff?" I offered. "What if she was after the Elixir?"

"No, we're defeated that problem," answered Nina, glancing towards the door.

"That's why this is a mystery," said Amber, standing up and sitting next to Alfie on her bed. "Nothing makes sense except to those three."

"You guys help too," said Elaina, not looking up from her paper. "GOT IT!" she cried and jumped down. Nina flinched.

"Would you stop that, Mu—Gran'll go mad if you break your leg," Nina protested.

"Yea, whatever. You've got to see this!" she cried as she sat in-between Nina and Fabian on her bed. Everyone gathered around the trio. The held a piece of lined paper in her hand, on it was a drawing of a lady, the lady from last night. And the boy from last night.

"What does this have to do with everything?" I asked.

"Don't you see how she's holding that book and on the cover it says, 'Book of Isis'?" she asked pointing it out. We all nodded. "I have a photographic memory, well kind of, and I took a mental picture of her and the boy." She pointed to the boy on the other side of the paper. "So we know they have to be realated, I mean, what are the chances that some boy shows up on the same night as a mysterious lady? Zero. And if we know the lady is Isis, all we have to do is find out who she hated, or a god by the name of the Jackal."

"You are a genius!" cried Nina, hugging her. "I love you!"

"Thanks sis, it's mutual," Elaina answered.

"So all we have to do is a Google search?" I asked.

Fabian nodded. "I think so." Alfie handed Fabian his computer. "Dr. Who? Which episode?" he asked excitedly. Alfie opened his mouth to answer but Patricia elbowed him in the ribs. Good old Patricia. Well, not old.

"So you're telling me that we didn't have to sit around for FIVE hours while you three puddled around at a nerd palace?" asked Amber, tutting and walking back to her desk.

"No," said Elaina. "I needed it to make more sense. If we had just had the drawing, it wouldn't have helped so much. We also needed the research."

"Internet?" asked Amber, pulling a blonde again.

"Sometimes the internet isn't all accurate," Nina, said, leaning over Fabian's shoulder.

Suddenly the door burst open. "Guys!" It was Jerome. He shut the door behind him and walked over to our group. "Joy—" he began as we all looked up at him in surprise.

* * *

**A/N: Tada! Done with the chapter. More by next week sometime. Review to make me NOT procrastinate against this story! And homework. :( Please Review!**


	10. House of Joy, House of Searching

**A/N: Now is the time that you all yell and scream at me for being such a bad author. Okay, so trying to update everyday is insanely stupid of me. I think what I will do is try and update every week. On Fridays/Saturdays. I'm too busy and most of the time I…have things to do. I do not intend on discontinuing the story. I have the general idea. And need to write it. Okay? Good. That's what I thought. You aren't reading this. J**

**I don't own HOA or Wiki or the internet. **

* * *

JOY'S POV

It was my idea, therefore I should be the one to run the club. No one argued, of course, it's not like they would have.

My new club, Jackal, was gathered in Jerome and Alfie's room talking about that boy we had seen last night. Jerome came in, smiling like nothing was happening and sat down next to Piper on the bed.

"Hey guys, what's sup?" he asked, putting his feet onto Piper's lap. She threw them off.

"So guys," I said, sitting on the floor next to Mara. "We have to figure out who that boy was. This is our first mystery, so it's got to be good." Everyone looked at me. "What?!" I demanded and everyone suddenly became very interested in other things.

"Well," Mara began slowly, "He looked ancient." We all nodded.

"The others said something about 'The Jackal'," offered Jerome. "Is there any God of Ancient Egypt called that?"

Mara furrowed her eyebrows in concentration. I blinked.

"Anyone have a book of Egyptian Gods?" asked Mick. I shook my head.

"No, but Wiki does," I answered and reached for my laptop. Mick reached for it too, but I got there first, smiling slyly at him, I opened the lid and typed, 'Ancient Eygptain Gods' into the search engine.

"Er, Joy, 'Egyptian' is spelled, E-G-Y-P-T-I-A-N," Mara, said, pointing her finger at the screen. "Not E-Y-G-P-T-A-I-N." I glared at her.

"It's only spelling, not the end of the world," I tilted my head to the side and waited for the results to load. I clicked on the first one.  
"What a load of pictures," I muttered, backed up and chose the second link. "What a load of rubbish again." The third one. "Bugger it, nothing here…"

"Wait!" said Piper suddenly from my shoulder as she and Jerome had come over to look at the computer too. "We studied Egyptian mythology at my old school!" We all looked at her. "One girl did her project on Anubis, like this house, and she showed us a picture." She held out her hands, demanding the computer. I handed it to her and looked over her shoulder. She typed in 'Anubis'.

"See," she said pointing at the screen. She had chosen the first link which had opened to Wiki. "_Anubis is the Greek name for a jackal-headed god associated with mummification and the afterlife in ancient Egyptian religion_," she read. "The Jackal is Anubis!"

I took the computer again, opened a new tab and typed, 'Anubis' into it again, and clicked on images. "Let's see if we can find him…" I muttered.

"It's just all dog-headed men," complained Jerome. "We're not going to find…oh…" He pointed to a picture of a boy with long black hair, chiseled chest, and olive skin. I stopped and clicked on the image. "If you cut the hair and put some decent clothing on him, it'd be that boy," he said in a quiet voice.

Mick nodded. "Wow, who knew computers could be so amazing." I giggled.

"Mickey, don't be so silly!" I giggled, much to the annoyance to the other three people in the room. But whatever. That's their problem. Jerome got up and headed towards the door muttering about things to do, or people to see. Mara said she needed to study. Piper said something about needing to practice.

**LATER IN THE AFTERNOON (AROUND TEA TIME)**

I was sitting in the clearing in the woods that Sibuna used for meetings. They were supposed to be here soon, those blasted idiots. This was valuable time that we could have been using to research that Stalker Dude.

A crunching of leaves behind me made me whirl around, only to see two figures coming towards me in the light of day.

"Hey boys," I called when I could tell who they were. "What took you guys so long?"

"It's complicated," muttered the boy on the left.

"Very complicated," echoed the boy on the right. "And you've got some explaining to do Miss Mercer."

"Of course I do Mr. Rutter, Mr. Lewis, but we all know what has happened, so don't be alarmed."

It was silent for a few minutes. "I told her," muttered the boy on the right. "I told Nina."

"You or all of us?" I asked quickly.

"Me," he answered. "But she's sure to figure the rest out soon. She's like me."

"So is Elaina," guessed the other boy.

"Most likely," answered Mr. Rutter, "but we don't know for sure."

I rolled my eyes. "Think about it you numskulls. They are twins with telepathy. How dense can you get?"

Apparently really rather dense.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I've been busy. Really busy. So Joy is working with whom? Fabian and Alfie's fathers or the two boys themselves? Find out soon!**

**Joy: What a relief to be done with that!**

**Mara: We still need more reasearch though. **

**Piper: We've still got about four hours until Fabian, Nina, and Elaina come back. **

**Mick: I really want ice-cream. **

**Eddie: Everyone wants ice-cream, Meat-head.**

**Jerome: Hey! That's my name!**

**Alfie: I'm going for a walk with Fabian soon? Wow. I feel special. **

**Fabian: Oh great. **

**Nina: Elaina what was it that you were saying?**

**Elaina: What was Jerome saying!**

**Amber: Review please!**

**Me: And if it wasn't clear that last bit was in the future. I'm still going to cover those few hours I skipped over for the Jackal. See ya!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I thought I would just warn you lot out there. My brain is going to take a short trip away from my life. Blame it on the horrid tests that our school makes us take. They are really easy, but they're so easy, they're hard, get it? Anyway, so yea, don't expect anything profound in the next few days. This is just an author's note that will come down when my brain returns with a real chapter. So yup...**

**I know you were expecting something new, but sorry, the brain in my head is mysteriously missing since it evacuated this morning at 4:30 AM. I know this because I had one of those silent nightmares where you can't remember ANYTHING when you wake up, only that you know it was bad? Well. I hate them. It made me stay awake until like 6 AM, then I had to get up at 7, then suffer through 8 hours of schooling (snore...) AND THEN sing for an hour and a half while trying not too yawn too much (did you know that I know a girl with the last name Yawn? Weird isn't it) mean while your voice is acting up and you're singing double! (You know how ...I dunno it's hard to explain)**

**So yea. This is kinda like a brain slat on my part. Please just close the window if you don't want to read this. **

**Now please skip to your respective section. As I am too tired to write this twice. Or copy and paste it. Thank you all so much for putting up with the sorry mess of an author that is me. Thank you. **

* * *

The Waterways:

Nina's POV

The cell was cold. Too cold. Nothing could be colder I don't think. Not even the dead of winter in the north pole. The few other cell mates who I could see were men. Very unattractive me. I was too tired to even try any way of escaping. I knew my death date. I knew when my life was suppose to be blotted out like a candle being blown in the wind, but somehow I couldn't except it.

It was the second day when they first gave me bread and water for food. The bread was vulgar and the water was ice. How could anything get any worse.

It was the third day, the day before I was due on the gallows, when I was eating the sorry excuse for bread when I found a strange object in my mouth. I dug around in the bread crumbs that inhabited my mouth at that moment and stuck a finger into my mouth. I felt my fingers wrap around a small key.

I pulled the key out of my mouth and examined it.

It was brass, large and slightly rusted. That didn't bother me as much as I know it should have, but in all honesty. It just wasn't important.

Then I recognized the key.

* * *

ANUBIS SECRETS:

Sorry, guys but I'm really lost on this one. I don't want to get my notes out and so I'll just ramble from Elaina's POV, you won't see this again.

ELAINA'S POV

I was plain just tired of Nina and Fabian. I mean seriously. Why did she have to be a twin with me, and be telepathic. So unfair. So I had to listen to her talk to Fabian and flirt with Fabian and kiss Fabian and do everything with Fabian.

I honestly don't know how she survives, thinking about him all the time. I think I would go mad.

I think I am going mad.

I was sitting in the tree in the garden out front of the school, swinging my legs in the air. I saw Jerome coming towards me and I glared at the sky. Mara's boy.

"Hey 'Laina!" he called up.

"_E_laina!" I cried, exasperatedly. "_ E_!"

"Sheesh, no need to get all worked up about it," he muttered and sat down. "Do you want to plan another prank? The one we did a while ago was amazing."

I contemplated this. "Sure," I muttered, swinging down from the tree. "What do you have for me?"

* * *

**So yup. Hope this lasts you through to whenever I can update. BYE! Wave goodbye to my brain as it goes on a trip to someplace amazing!**


	12. House of Mick, House of Past

**A/N: I'M BACK! **

**Don't come rushing at me with the hugs and glares. I'm sorry. My brain took a trip down memory lane and decided to continue living in my twelve-year-old memories. (My muse also took a trip over to Virginia to socialize with vampires and werewolves.)**

**I really hope some of you are still following this story, I'm sincerely sorry for the long wait. I HAVE FOUND MY NOTES! **

**I don't own HOA. (And could someone tell me when the 3rd season is on? What day?)**

* * *

MICK'S POV

"I'm so glad you could join us Mr. Campbell," said a voice as I entered the History Room around noon.

"Yes ma'am," I answered, sitting down at the front desk.

"What news do you have?" asked the voice.

I didn't know who I was working for, all I knew that I was getting a pretty good sum of money for it. And it wasn't like anyone was up to anything really.

"Elaina, Nina, and Fabian went to a museum a few days ago," I answered. "Joy started up a club called Jackal."

"Are you in this club?" asked the voice.

"Yes," I answered. "We saw a boy enter the house a few nights ago. We think it was Anubis. The Egyptian god."

"Thank you Mr. Campbell, you may leave," the voice commanded.

I got up, feeling shaky. That was the most exciting news I had given to them in a long time. "Thank you ma'am," I said before leaving.

As I was walking back to the house, I thought about when I had been dating Mara.

* * *

_"Hey Mars," I said, sliding down next to her on the couch. _

_"Hey," she said, swallowing. She stared at her book, something about Ancient History in Egypt, before looking up at me. "Mick, I think we need to talk."_

_"About what babe?" I asked, putting my arm around her shoulder._

_"We've got too many secrets. I need to tell you something," she said nervously. _

_"As do I," I said, standing up and offering her my hand. She pulled herself up, leaving the book on the couch for some poor person to find. _

_We walked out onto the grounds, hand in hand, before we stopped. _

_"Mick, I don't know how to say this, but I'm a detective," she said slowly, fiddling with her fingers. "I'm trying to figure out what the teachers want…and what the students are doing."_

_I stared at her. She sighed. _

_"Haven't you noticed Patricia sneaking down to the cellar, or Elaina and Nina being really careful when going outside?" she asked, putting her hand on my shoulders. _

_I nodded, putting mine on hers. "I'm a spy for the teachers," I said quietly before kissing her lightly. _

_She jerked back. "WHAT?!" she cried. _

_"I tell the teachers what the students do," I answered, reaching for her. _

_She shook her head. "No." Her eyebrows furrowed deeply over her chocolate eyes. She looked up slowly. "Mick. This isn't going to work." She was almost in tears. _

_"What?" I asked._

_She sighed. "We never really should have been dating. The Mathlete and the Athlete." _

_"Mara what are you going on about?" I asked, trying to reach her. _

_"Mick, I'm breaking up with you," she answered, tears slipping silently down her cheeks. "I'm on one side, you're on the other. It won't work."_

_I blinked. "Fine, Jaffray. Be like that."_

* * *

"Hey you," said a voice, pulling me out of my thinking. "What you on about?" It was Joy, my girlfriend.

"Nothing," I answered, walking into the common room I stopped when I saw Nina and Elaina whispering on the black couch.

"They're up to something," muttered Joy, coming around me to look at them. "They always are."

"When was this a surprise?" I grumbled, turning away.

"Where are you going?" Joy asked.

"I've got homework," I answered stiffly.

"Meat-head is doing homework?" asked Jerome from the kitchen.

"I wasn't aware that eavesdropping was acceptable in the house," I said, turning to face him. He raised an eyebrow.

"I wasn't aware that you became so witty," he retorted.

"Jerome," Elaina muttered, looking up, "leave it."

"I don't think I will Elaina," Jerome said, crossing his arms.

"Jerome Clarke," Elaina said, standing up. "You are not going to get in a fight."

"What is it to you?" I asked.

"Shut up Campbell," she spitefully. "Jerome, don't."

"Fine," sneered the git. "Thank Elaina."

"Jerome," Elaina called after him. Nina stared at us. "Bug off Campbell," Elaina hissed at me before going after him.

"What's up with her?" asked Joy to Nina when Elaina was gone.

"I honestly don't know," answered Nina, crossing her arms. "But I will find out."

* * *

**Nina: FINALLY Elus pulls us out of the cupboard!**

**Elaina: WE ARE FREE TO RULE THE WORLD!**

**Fabian: Funny how we were released on New Year's Eve/Day. **

**Patricia: You just have to think outside of the box.**

** Alfie: Or inside. (DR. WHO!)**

**Mick: What's up with Elaina?**

**Joy: I think she has a thing for Jerome. **

**Mara: I think Jerome's hiding something. **

**Jerome: I think you should all bugger off and get a life. **

**Amber: I think you should review, even though Elus doesn't deserve it. But who am I to tell you what to do, it's a world of freedom out there. **

**Eddie: Thank Anubis you didn't say 'it's a free country.'**

**That Elusive Reader: Thank you all for reading. *to Characters* I'M IN CONTROL ONCE AGAIN!**

**Elaina: I think she's an evil, crazy, insane, wacko writer. Who is blabbing. **


	13. House of Piper, House of Store

**A/N: Thank you all for not completely killing me. Thank you. **

**I don't own HOA. (This picks up from Chapter 10)**

* * *

PIPER'S POV

When I finally managed to get away from Joy and the rest of the club, I went in search of Patricia. She had some serious problems with house unity.

I climbed the stairs, hoping to find my twin and get her to elaborate on our next mission. All she had told me was that the people we worked for had sent in a mission for the two of us…to her.

I glanced into her room, frowning. She wasn't there. I spun around in a circle, all of the sudden, Jerome ran around the corner into Amber, Nina, and Elaina's room.

I felt my eye brows furrow as I watched the door slam shut.

I guess he was seeing Elaina or something. The looks the two of them gave each other were so clearly full of sexual tension.

I sighed, pressing my back against the wall and sitting down.

"Patricia, where are you?" I muttered, pulling out my phone.

**(A/N:****_ Patricia_**, _Piper_**)**

_Where are you?_

I typed into the phone and waited for her response.

**_Busy. _**

_Where are you busy?_

**_Sibuna. Jerome has some exciting news. _**

_About what?_

**_Did you guys find Anubis?_**

_Yes. I can tell you. If you fill me in. _

**_Okay, I'll make up an excuse. See ya in a bit._**

I stared over at Amber's door, waiting for Patricia to come out.

Finally a few minutes later she rushed out, grabbed my arm and we were out onto the grounds before you could say 'Platonic'.

"So, what's this mission about?" I asked, sitting down on the green grass.

"What's this about Anubis?" she countered, joining me on the 'comfortable' ground.

"We were doing research about that boy that broke in a few nights ago—" I began.

"Last night," corrected Patricia.

I rolled my eyes up at the blue sky. "Anyway, we were doing some research about the Egyptian gods. Then I remembered a girl doing a project on Anubis. At the time I thought she was a load of rubbish, but then when we searched it, he was the Jackal."

"Joy should've done her research," muttered Patricia.

I grinned, "Yes. And then when we looked it up, we found a picture that looked almost exactly like him."

"Really?" she asked, interested.

"That's it. I think we'll probably do more later, but for now, it's good enough."

Patricia sighed, staring up at the sky. "Well, now that you've told me, I guess I should tell you."

* * *

"Why exactly are we doing this?" I hissed into Patricia's ear around tea time.

"To find evidence that the teachers are trying to hurt students, you've seen all of the mystic juju that goes on around here," Patricia whispered, carefully opening the door to the gym quietly. We snuck in, going to the opposite side where there was a small gray door.

"What's in there?" I whispered.

"What I think to be their secret store," Patricia answered, pulling out lock picks and picking the lock. "Gotcha!" She pushed the door open, "Strange, it was unlocked."

"Do you think teachers are in there?" I gasped.

"No, they were in a meeting on the other side of the building. We should probably get out of here as quickly as possible," Patricia answered, pulling out her flashlight as I did the same.

Our beams of light shown into the small room, illuminating racks of sports equipment.

"It's just rubbish," I muttered, stepping into the room, shinning the beam of light around.

"No, look," Patricia, pointed to the rack of skis. It was pulled slightly from the wall, but the wall was next to it.

I stepped forward and pulled on it, exposing a dark tunnel.

I dropped my flash light when a flash of blonde ran past. "GHOST!" I yelled, only to have my scream cut off by Patricia, clamping her hand over my mouth.

"Shut it Pipes," she hissed into my ear. "Chances are that wasn't a ghost, more like a teacher."

"So are we going to run?" I asked, taking a step towards the door.

"No," answered Patricia, "we're going to investigate."

"Why do we always have to investigate," I moaned, following her farther into the mysterious cupboard.

After about five minutes of creeping through the dark to no avail, I sighed. "Look Trix, it's not working."

Just at that moment a tall lanky blonde hit Patricia.

The two girls stared at each other for a second.

"Wait," I muttered. "Don't I know you?"

"Of course you do, Piper!" cried Patricia. "It's Amber!"

"What are you two doing here!" cried Amber, standing up and helping Patricia.

"We could as you the same thing," I pointed out.

"Fair enough," Amber muttered. "Well, I work for the government, as a secret agent. What about you two?"

"I, well rather we, work on trying to expose the teachers," answered Patricia, gesturing towards me.

"Patricia has this theory, that I fully support, that the teachers are trying to hard the students," I put in.

Patricia glared at me before continuing, "That's where we come in. We protect the students. Any student from harm."

"Well, are we a jolly trio," I muttered. Amber snorted and Patricia laughed.

"We best be getting back before anyone starts to wonder," Amber said.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it wasn't as long as last chapter, but give me some points here, it was a lot faster than last time. **

**Elaina: I wasn't in this at all!**

**Nina: Wow, I'm shocked, Elaina. Stop being so self centered. **

**Amber: You're one to talk!**

**Jerome: So are you blondie!**

**Mara: Guys! Let's just quite the stupid fighting, I mean, all of our memories are just going to be wiped after this!**

**Mick: They are?**

**Fabian: Of course! Why wouldn't they be. **

**Eddie: …food…Wait. Oh yes, I agree with anything Fabian the geek said. **

**Alfie: I think that the teachers are in league with the teachers to wipe our memories forever. **

**Joy: And the House of Anubis show is just a video one of us took?**

**Piper: I tapped it of course. **

**Patricia: We didn't see you the whole time…**

**Me: You're memories were wiped, Patricia… (For more hilarious conversations with the forced actors, review!)**


	14. House of Patricia, House of Knives

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. I will give you the chapter you should skim before reading the chapter next to the person's POV. **

**I don't own HOA.**

* * *

PATRICIA'S POV (Chapter 12)

As we returned to the house, Piper said, "This is strange. We make the strangest trio." She laughed, pulling open the door.

"I guess," muttered Amber, going in after her, but the she froze.

"What is it Amber?" I asked, leaning around her to see what was going on. Then I saw it.

Nina Martin was kissing that guy who had been stalking us.

"NINA NATALIE MARTIN!" screamed Amber, dropping her purse onto one of the black leather couches. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" she screamed, jumping on the couple. "There if Fabian to think about!"

Nina stared at Amber for a second before blinking. "Sorry, where am I?" she asked, rubbing her head shakily.

"Sit down love," muttered the boy, easing Nina onto the couch. I could almost feel my mouth falling open.

"Who are you?" demanded Piper, crossing her arms.

"Hey, Neens, remember, this is your house," the boy said, rubbing Nina's arms. She looked up at him with a blank look on her face.

"You're Ani, right?" she asked. **(A/N: When referring to Anubis it will be Ani for the time being. That is what he told everyone his name was.)**

The boy nodded excitedly. "Yes!"

"I'm Elaina, right?" she asked. "No…" her hand felt her straight hair that was hanging around her shoulders. "I'm Nina…"

It was almost like she was in a daze.

"ARE YOU INSANE NINA MARTIN?" screamed Amber, almost tearing her long blonde hair out.

Nina blinked, "No…" She then grabbed the boy's hand and made her way slowly up the stairs.

"Oh no you don't!" cried a voice identical to Nina's. "Don't you have Fabian to go snuggle with?"

"No…" muttered Nina.

"NINA!" cried the desperate voice. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

There was a noise of a little struggle on the stairs before the boy's voice came out loudly, "She said she wanted to, Elaina! Get over yourself!"

I stared out into the hallway, waiting for Elaina to com running in the room and jump onto the couch and start to complain about Nina…like she always would.

"I can't believe that she…she kissed that boy," Elaina spit out, standing awkwardly next to the couch before suddenly throwing herself into it. "I just wish that she would get a life! I mean first Fabian and that boy. And now she's screaming at me, 'HIS NAME IS ANI!' How horrid is that name? Honestly…"

"Hey," said Fabian, coming into the dining room and picking up an apple, biting into it on his way over to the couches. "What's going on?" he asked, looking oddly at Elaina.

"Nina kissed that boy—the one we think it Anubis!" cried Amber. I hit her on the shoulder, glancing over at Piper, who immediately caught the drift that she had to leave and I would fill her in later.

There was a thump as Fabian's apple dropped to the ground. "What?" he hissed, his expression almost laugh-worthy. He took a deep breath saying, "Well it's only a kiss."

Elaina added glumly. "Then she proceeded to go upstairs with the boy," she said glumly. Fabian's eyes went wide.

"SHE WHAT!" he yelled, squeezing the apple that he had picked up in his fist. He made various grunting noises before throwing the apple at Elaina and running out of the room and upstairs.

Elaina caught the apple looking curiously at it. She then perked up, slightly smiling.

"What's going on psychic girl?" demanded Amber, sitting down next to Elaina.

"Fabian's yelling at Anubis, _Ani _as Nina insists," she giggled.

"What's he saying?" I asked, sitting down on the other side of Nina.

"'Get away from my girl friend!'" she laughed. "Nina's trying to break them up. You know what this reminds me of? Twilight. (**A/N: sorry to any twihards out there**)"

I burst out laughing. "Honestly?"

"Really."

"What's going on!" cried Amber, almost screaming in Elaina's ear.

"Nina's pleading with Fabian to let them off easy…oh no…" Elaina muttered, her face going slack. "No, he can't know."

"What is it?" Amber inquired.

"I've got to…" trailed off Elaina, throwing the apple at me and running out of the room.

I picked up the apple with two fingers. Amber followed me to the trash can saying, "What do you think it going on?"

"A lot of things," I sighed, looking around the kitchen for something to eat.

"Like what exactly?" demanded Amber, flicking her hair out of her way as she watched me bumble around the kitchen looking for a knife.

"Well, we're secret agents, and all the others are who knows what," I answered, finding the knife and pointing it at Amber accidentally.

"It really does seem like people have something to hide here. Maybe Eddie's the only one here who isn't hiding a great big secret," she offered, slowly walking towards me before disarming me. "Don't ever hold a knife like that." She replaced the knife in my hands the "safer" way. "I've got homework to do," she said, walking out of the kitchen, grabbing a roll on her way out.

I sneered after her, "'_Don't ever hold a knife like that!_' Pah! Who does she think she is walking around here like she owns the place! She needs to get something straight. We all have secrets and we aren't going to share them any time soon!"

More like never.

Some of us were sworn to secrecy.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's a bit shorter than the last one, I promise to make the next one longer (I would love some reviews (There were 58 of you who read the last chapter, I'm sure some of you can spare a minute.) (One review = One hundred words!)**

**Patricia: HAHA! I almost hit Amber with the knife!**

**Amber: Not a chance Pat!**

**Anubis: I kissed Nina! YES!**

**Elaina: You sure about that?**

**Anubis: I can see into your soul mortal.**

**Nina: Positive?**

**Anubis: Hon, I am a god. Believe me. I know what I'm doing. **

**Fabian: YOU IDIOT! I AM SO GOING TO KILL YOU! *runs after Anubis with a knife***

**Mara: I think we've had enough murder! **

**Me: Please review. Pretty please with a cherry on top?**


	15. House of Nina, House of Bed Sheets

**A/N: First off, sorry. I got sick and then I went to school and then I was tired and then it was my grandfather's death day…the list goes on. So. Yea. Sorry. **

**I don't own HOA. **

* * *

NINA'S POV

"Nina's pleading with Fabian to let them off easy…oh no…" I muttered, my face going slack. "No, he can't know."

"What is it?" Amber inquired.

"I've got to…" I trailed off, throwing the apple at Patricia and running out of the room.

I pushed open the door to my room to find the boy Ani half naked, Elaina wrapped up in a blanket and Fabian staring at the two of them in surprise.

"How—how do you know?" asked Fabian, his mouth dropping open. Ani smiled.

"It's simple. They're faces are quiet different," he answered, throwing an arm around Elaina.

"You…"muttered Elaina, raising an arm to hit him, but then retreated back into the comfort of the blanket. Ani just laughed, removing his arm.

"So you're telling me that I spent a day as Elaina, just because Elaina thought you were after me!" I cried, throwing my hands into my hair and ripping out the braid that Elaina had done that morning in my hair so I would look like her.

"I didn't think it was a good idea," muttered Fabian, twisting his hands.

"Don't get me started," I warned, glaring at him.

"Nina," muttered Elaina, standing up, "I think you need to calm down."

"Calm down! I just almost heard my sister—" I couldn't say it, it was so vulgar. "—you know what I mean! I just walked into a room with my twin sister wrapped in a blanket and a boy—Anubis no doubt—half naked on her bed! What do you think I'm thinking!?"

"It's pretty hard to make a guess when you're screaming the answer in my head," Elaina muttered darkly.

"You make this sound like it's my fault!" I screamed.

"Nina," whispered Fabian, putting an arm around my shoulder.

"Don't 'Nina' me. I find I'm in perfect right to freak out! If it weren't for the fact that I was trained otherwise I would bite you right now! Along with your pretty friend! Then I would write to mother telling her everything—!"

"You wouldn't dare! You'd have to explain how you are the chosen one and all that crap!" Elaina yelled right back, standing up, pulling the blanket tighter around herself.

"No I wouldn't!" I yelled back in her face, trying to restrain myself from ripping her hair out.

"Look just calm down you two!" Fabian yelled, trying to put an arm between us.

"I will not calm down until_ she_—" Elaina jabbed a finger at me "—stops badgering me about something I did to protect her! He might have tried doing her instead of me!"

"That is insane!" I scoffed.

"I have a name," muttered Ani, putting an arm between us and pressing us apart. "And I'd appreciate it if you called me by it."

"I don't think I will, _Stalker Boy_!" Elaina hissed, crossing her arms and glaring at everyone in the room.

"I don't appreciate you calling me '_Stalker Boy!_'" Ani retorted.

"Elaina! Nina! Anubis!" yelled Fabian. "Stop fighting!"

The three of us stared at him, watching as his face went back to its natural color from its previous flushed red color.

"Fine," muttered Elaina, marching out of the room, the blanket trailing behind her like a train. "I'll just leave."

"I'll see you tomorrow," muttered Ani, grabbing his black shirt and vanishing into thin air.

I stared over at Fabian, watching as he stared at me.

"Are you okay?" I asked, letting my hair fall out around my shoulders.

"Yea, I'm fine. You?"

"Yes. It was nothing to try and act like Elaina," I muttered. "Almost too easy if you know what I mean."

"Can't say I do, considering I don't have an identical twin sister who is a rivalry for the thrown," he laughed.

"She isn't a rivalry for the thrown," I corrected. "I'm the heir. But I just wish I wasn't. I know she would make a better leader. I'm more into the whole back up thing, you know?"

"Yes. Like I'm behind Elaina, Amber, and you in Sibuna."

I smiled coyly. "You're behind everyone, Fabian. Except when it come to brains."

"Yes, then it's only Elaina who outshines me," he smiled, putting an arm around my waist.

I grinned. "Yes, well, I've often wondered at her brains. I seemed to have gotten all of the looks and she, the brains."

"Now, then, don't go bashing your identical twin sister," Fabian retorted. "She's just as pretty as you are."

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"Nope," he said, popping the 'P' as he said the word.

"Then why'd you say it?" I demanded, frowning slightly.

"Because she was standing outside the door arguing with that Ani boy," he answered, nodding towards the door. I glanced over, noting the closed door.

"It's closed."

"You can hear anything through that door."

"Oh really?"

"You are not going all Jerome on me are you?" he demanded, raising an eyebrow.

"Who cares if I am!" I walked over to the door, pressing my ear against the hard wood.

"I wasn't the one parading around in a sheet!" cried the voice of the boy Ani.

"I wasn't the one looking so cute without his shirt!" I heard Elaina retort. I could just imagine her hugging her sheet closer to her body to hide heaven knows what she was wearing from all prying eyes.

"Excuse me!" cried the boy, his voice shifting around like a snake. "But you were looking pretty fancy yourself in—" I couldn't stand to hear the rest of the sentence.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled, pulling open the door and glaring at the two people who were standing 'innocently' in front of the door. The two of them stared at me.

"Tell me, oh wise one, why I should be quiet?" asked Elaina, her hands still pulling at the sheet.

"Because…" I trailed off, looking between them. "Because he's Anubis!"

"You don't know that!" retorted the boy. "I'm named Ani!"

"Then why have we never seen you here before?" demanded Fabian, coming to my rescue.

"My sister…Tina Abernathy, she's in the 7th grade, she—her birthday was yesterday, so me and my parents drove over. We're staying over in a hotel near here," he explained.

It was so good I almost wanted to believe it. His eyes even said it was the truth.

I caught myself though, so I scoffed, "Then what were you doing here?"

"I was coming to see Elaina, I met her over the holidays," he answered, looking me straight in the eye. I held his gaze, even though Elaina told me never to do that because they were staring right into your soul.

"We were in Finland with our Gran," I retorted. "The whole time."

"She wrote a story," he said. "I commented and we began talking."

Fabian snorted. "Elaina…write a story?"

"I have a perfectly good writing skills!" Elaina muttered under her breath.

"She does! It's perfect really," Ani said.

I frowned. This wasn't how it was supposed to go.

This was Anubis. The stupid dog-headed boy of Osiris. Everything was going perfectly…until now.

"Great," I muttered. _He has a perfect, sealed proof plan that none can get through_, I thought.

"Anything you want to share, Miss Martin?" called a voice from the end of the hallway. I looked up quickly to find Victor standing in the doorway. "Mr. Rutter! Get down stairs!"

"Yes, Victor," Fabian muttered before dashing past him.

Victor began to turn towards the boy, but before he looked fully upon him, Ani vanished.

"Wasn't there a boy here?" demanded Victor. Elaina and I shook our head. "Miss Martin! What is that you are wearing!" he demanded of Elaina.

She glanced down at the sheet before answering, "A sheet sir."

"Go to your room and put on some clothes! Or must I tell you again! It is nearly time for dinner! So get downstairs! Trudy doesn't cook for obscenities like you!" he cried, moving away from the door and towards his office.

As his back was turned, Elaina stuck out her tongue. I giggled, making Victor turn back to look at us.

We just smiled at him.

He scowled in return.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it was so long (the wait, not the chapter, I'm sure you're happy about that) but I've had a lot going on in my life at the moment. First of all, it's contest season, so I have that to prepare for, then I also have school (which is hard enough with a two year advanced class). THEN I have three lessons to make up for voice, one to make up for violin, and a private lesson for violin and trying to start the saxophone! THEN I have make up work from when I was sick, and it was my Grandfather's death day yesterday, so my mom was crying and it was a sore subject all day. AND ON TOP OF ALL THAT I found out that we might be moving if my dad gets a job somewhere else and it's all ARGHEL:LKJGpk;hasg;lihjarpgjao'irhdg;lkhasdg;klhs. **

**Sorry. You probably skipped over that overly long paragraph. Just imagine, that's only part of my plate that I'm dealing with. **

**So yea. Don't expect anything too soon. (Maybe…MAYBE Sunday at the earliest) MAYBE. **

**So yea, see ya until then. Wishes! **


	16. House of Piper, House of Flail & Staff

**A/N: I don't own HOA.**

**Hey, I've updated quicker…I think. I haven't gone to the bother of checking it. So yea…I'm stuck…**

**THANK YOU TO KATHY! YOU INSPIRED ME TO WRITE A CHAPTER/REORDER THE POVs. THANK YOU! (You also can make me write faster by reviewing. Just click the button below. Go on, you know you want to…)**

* * *

PIPER'S POV (Chapter 12 & a bit of Chapter 14)

"So what happened?" I asked Patricia as we walked to the school the next day. "After I left yesterday?"

"Nothing much. Elaina and Fabian raced upstairs," Patricia answered.

"I could hear Fabian yell at Ani or whatever he's called," I told her, distinctly hearing the gravel crunching under my feet.

"What did he say?" Patricia asked, stopping.

"Not much from what I can remember. Something about auras or something…I don't know, Pat! I can't remember! All I know is that I was studying Geometry at that time!" I protested, walking past her. She jogged to keep up.

"Sorry Pipes, but you gotta admit, this could be some juicy stuff for our…" She glanced around carefully, making sure no one was around. But why would they be. It was almost half-an hour until class. "Project."

"I know," I answered, fiddling with my bag's strap. "But, somehow I think Victor wasn't involved until he came into the hallway. I watched that part, I swear I did, Patti." Patricia didn't show any signs of awareness as I used her old nickname. "I watched every second to make sure that Victor didn't harm any one of them, even Ani. And would you know, Ani just up and vanished into thin air!"

"What!"

This time both of us stopped in our tracks.

"Yea," I answered, shifting my books into a neat pile.

"But only ghosts can do that…" muttered Patricia.

"What are you thinking now?" I grumbled, dragging my feet after her as she made a beeline for the school's entrance.

"COME ON!" she cried, turning back to look at me. "I'VE GOT AN IDEA!"

* * *

As it turned out, Patricia's idea was a bust. She thought that we could get something out of watching Eric Sweet come into the building.

As I said, it was a bust.

So Patricia was a bother all day, just leaning on the desks and acting like she didn't want to be there at all. Which was an understatement. She clearly just wanted to get this job done and go to the next school.

I don't know why she is so convinced that the teachers are up to something. I guess she has a point that last term the teachers tried to use their young lives to become immortal and everything, but that didn't succeed and everyone in that group all died, or went away. Victor and Sweetie are basically all that are left of that club.

Which means they must be up to something. Something at least as horrible as last time…

"PIPER! STOP DAYDREAMING!" screeched a voice in my ear.

I jerked up to find Joy's face in my personal bubble around my face.

"Okay! I'm here!" I glanced around.

I had collapsed on the couch after we got back from school, and now I was surrounded by the members of the Jackal, Joy, Mara, Jerome, and Mick.

"What's going on?" I asked them.

"I want to know what everyone knows about Anubis—the god, not our home," Joy said.

"I know that my hair is blonde," muttered Mick.

"No really meathead!" cried Jerome, his arms flying through the air. Mara hit him on the head, and folded her arms.

"I also know that Anubis is a dude, an ancient dude that was encage of burials," Mick added, glaring at Jerome.

"Awe! That's wonderful!" cried Joy, throwing her arms around Mick's neck.

I rolled my eyes. "I know that he was here yesterday," I pointed out, interrupting their little "minute-in-heaven".

"Really?" exclaimed Joy, her arms still around Mick's neck.

"Yea, Elaina and Nina has this big row about Ani. I think Fabian was shouting as well…" I rambled off.

"DETAILS!" cried Mara. "We might be able to put together some sort of reason why he's here!"

"Oh I know that. He's stalking Nina…or was it Elaina? I dunno. The two of them," I said, leaning back into my seat.

"You get club member of the day, Piper!" cried Joy, pulling out a piece of notepaper, and writing down in her large loopy handwriting what I had said.

"So this Anubis person is stalking the Martins?" asked Jerome, leaning forward.

"From what I could tell," I answered, folding my arms and leaving out the part where he was hiding the flail and staff of Ra. (Patricia had told me a while ago…)

"This is worse than we thought," Joy muttered, tapping her pencil to her chin. "Who'd have thought we'd form a club to protect the other club's members?"

"No one, that's who dear," Mick, whispered in her ear, rubbing her shoulders.

I tried to block them from my eye sight using my hand. "EW! Gross! Get a room you two!"

"Oh grow up Piper!" Joy laughed.

"I don't think I want to!" I grinned.

Then the smile fell from my mouth. There he was, standing in the entrance hallway, staring up the stairs like some love-sick idiot.

"HEY YOU!" I yelled, jumping up to stand on the couch. I heard Mara mutter something about, "That couch is old, Piper! Get down!"

"DOES SOME COUCH really matter, against the Stalker Dude standing in the hall!?" I inquired, jabbing my arm in his direction. The four idiots I got into a club with finally looked over at the boy.

"Oh….I was wondering why you were standing on the couch," Jerome muttered.

"Why is he holding a flail and staff?" asked Mara.

The boy turned to look at us, shocked to see us too.

"YOU DIDN'T SEE ME!" he yelled, poofing off into a cloud of black smoke.

"I think we did, buster!" yelled Joy, waving her fist to the place where he was.

"Okay…" muttered Mick, bringing the conversation back to just the five of us.

"We seriously need to do some research on the flail and staff," Mara commented.

"'_We seriously need to relax, Mars_,'" Jerome imitated her.

"You can't be serious," Mara muttered, rubbing her temples.

"I'm not Sirius. I'm Jerome, sweet," he grinned.

Even I had to laugh at that one. I must admit it was over used though.

"TO THE LAPTOP!" cried Mick, waving his hand in the air and running out of the room.

"No need," I muttered.

"What?" asked Joy.

"Do you know something, I don't Pipe?" Jerome muttered.

"The staff and flail are…signs of power of Ra. I did the project on Ra last year," I explained.

"Well…" muttered Mara, torn between listening to me and listening to the internet.

"I spent fifty hours on it Mara," I muttered.

"Oh, well then…"

"I'M BACK!" cried Mick, holding his computer in his hands in the air. That made Mara wince, as she was always a stickler for safety.

"No need meathead!" Jerome smirked. "Piper had pipes for brains and she flushed out some knowledge from the old drains!"

"Nice pun, joker," I muttered, hitting him on the head.

"Anytime Williamson!" he smirked. "Anytime."

* * *

**A/N: YES! 1,159 words! Or something like that. Anyway….**

**Mara: You should really review. Fabian's next…hehe.**

**Fabian: Oh great, I do not want to see this. NINA HIDE ME! MARA'S ON A KILLER STREAK!**

**Nina: Really? Mara. I thought you were the last time…you know. Killing Anubis. **

**Anubis: I'm not dead guys…I swear. I'm a god. **

**Elaina: So does that mean you can swear by yourself? I mean you are a 'god'. **

**Amber:….I don't get it guys…oh wait. THE MYSTERY IS COMING! REVIEW! (CAUSE FABIAN'S SHY!)**

**Me: Amber has turned into a cheerleader. You must all run for the hills (after leaving a review, otherwise I will sic cheerleader Millington on you!)**


	17. House of Fabian, House of Harry Potter

**A/N: Because I have an hour to spare before school, I will being to write this. Or at least try. **

**Never mind. If you want the whole story. Read the Author's Note. And Alissa, don't read it. (You know which Alissa you are if you know my real name. If you don't, go on and read it.)**

**I don't own HOA. If you don't know that by now, you need to reread the sentence before this. **

**I AM SO SORRY musicrox14 THAT I DIDN'T UPDATE! Of course, I'm sorry to the rest of you anonymous people too…who still aren't reviewing. **

* * *

FABIAN'S POV (Chapter 15)

"We have to find Ra's staff and hook?" cried Elaina after Jerome told us what had happened at the last meeting of the Jackal.

"I think so. At least that's what Piper thinks and she did a report on this guy last year," Jerome answered.

"Do you know how…tired I am getting of this Egyptian stuff?" asked Amber, throwing her hands in the air. "I mean first it was all that chosen one business with the immortal life, then it was the Ghost Lady, and now this!"

"Yea, why can't they get some other boarding school to do their business?" asked Alfie.

"Because of the Frobiser-Symthes. They tied a lot of Egyptian magic into this house by accident when they came back," Elaina answered.

Nina stared at her. "How have you managed to keep this from me?"

"You never asked," Elaina answered, closing her sketchbook. "So, what's our plan of action?"

"Find the people," answered Patricia.

"No, find Ani again," I put in. "He's the one who has the flail and rod."

"True, but you can't jolly well go up to someone and say, 'You know those powerful objects you stole from the king of the Egyptian gods? Well, I kind of need that so I don't get blown up.'" Elaina pointed out.

"So you're telling us that we need to find out where he's keeping them?" asked Alfie.

"That is way too hard!" cried Amber.

"We need a place to start," pointed out Eddie.

"Yea, but where?" asked Amber, crossing her arms.

"I could seduce him," Elaina muttered.

"Or you could save me from the psychiatric pain and not," Nina mumbled.

"Then what do you suggest? I think it's a good plan," Jerome put in.

"Well," Nina began. She turned to me. "Help me Fabian!"

"Er…we could just wait for him to show up…" I began.

"And then what?" demanded Elaina. "We offer him Trudy's food until he cracks?"

"That seems unreasonable. Why would we waste that food on him?" asked Jerome. "He's the one who is a thief."

"We deserve that food!" Alfie joked, or maybe he wasn't.

"Seriously guys! What should we do?" asked Amber. Everyone stared at her. "What?! I can be serious!"

"I thought your name was Amber," asked Elaina.

"Stop with the Harry Potter jokes!" she yelled.

"Oh really. You're being such a hippogriff," Elaina smiled.

"Elaina!"

"Gosh, why are you getting so nosey?"

"ELAINA!" yelled Nina. "Stop. You can continue with them, but stop doing…just stop, okay?"

"Fine. But we should use my idea. It's the best because I Slytherin jokes all the time," Elaina smiled.

Nina covered her face in her hands. "I see I'm going to be humiliated anyways, so we might as well."

"Hey Jerome! Are you a Raven? Cause you're sure clawing at my heart," Elaina joked. Jerome smirked and replied, "You're so hot, Aguamenti couldn't put you out."

"Oh great," groaned Amber. "More, Harry Potter jokes? **(Which this author doesn't own)**"

"Okay, let's get back on topic! How are we going to get the staff and rod out of the hands of Anubis?" asked Nina.

"Kill him," answered Elaina without batting an eye. "And broil him in love potion, just so Jerome will have some compition."

"I almost thought the awful jokes were done," Alfie said.

"Please, that joke had the Marauders cringing. She doesn't even know a good Womping joke," Jerome smiled.

"Really? You're going to question my Chamber of Secrets?" Elaina raised an eyebrow.

"I'd just love to Slytherin to that, if you know what I mean," Jerome winked.

I stood up. This had gone too far. "JEROME! ELAINA!" Both of them stared at me for a second. "Jerome, what happened to Mara?! And Elaina, what are you doing? You're best friends with Mara!"

"I'm not 'best friends' with anyone Fabian," Elaina replied coldly. "I can't be. And if you want to know my opinion on you and Nina, I think you're both going to regret it. It's people like Jerome who would benefit from that nasty piece of information."

"We are going to survive!" yelled Nina.

"Says who? You? When we're seventeen? Yea, that's likely. You're going to last forever just because you said so when you were a junior in high school," Elaina questioned.

"STOP!" I yelled again. "Just everyone, stop arguing or making innuendos at each other!"

"Don't use big complicated words then," Amber muttered.

"But Jerome, what about Mara?" I asked again.

"I'm risking it already, just dating her because of what she is," Jerome muttered. "I mean, a thief and a person in the law? Not exactly what you'd expect. She's better off with teacher boy Campbell."

"Slow down for a second!" cried Patricia. "You're saying that Mick is a spy for the teachers? And that Mara works for the law?"

"I think this place is getting a bit out of hand," suggested Eddie, glancing pointedly at Nina and Elaina. They brushed it off, like it was nothing.

"Yes," Jerome confirmed. "Mara is a detective and Mick is a teacher's boy."

"And you're a thief?" asked Elaina.

"Damn, I thought I could get away with it," Jerome muttered.

"Don't Huff n Puff your horn," Elaina mumbled.

"I wouldn't Gryffinroar if I were you either."

"And why is that? Do you have a potion brewing in your room that I didn't know of?"

"A little birdie told me that you were royal," he smirked.

I saw Elaina's face go blank for a second before she glanced at me and Nina. And Eddie for some reason.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, almost laughing. "Why on—What on earth would make you think I was royal?"

It sounded forced though. Anyone could pick up on it. Almost anyone that is.

"We've got detectives, teacher's spies, guardians, and blonde British spies running around, why not some royalty in the mix?"

"You're insane. What would make you think that me and Nina, or all people were royal? You are insane." She promptly got up, shoved a few books into her bag and made her way over to the door. "If any of you need me, I will be in the library, fulfilling my plan of seducing Anubis and then making him tell me where the rod and staff are."

"Elaina!" cried Nina, jumping up.

"Elaina, I'm sorry!" cried Jerome. "I promise to be your James Potter if you'll be my Lily!"

"That one was horrid!" yelled Elaina over her shoulder.

I sighed. Curse her and her stubbornness. "Eddie, go after her," I muttered.

"Why me?" he asked, glancing over at Nina. Patricia didn't miss it and crossed her arms.

"No, he won't. He'll be coming with me to discuss some things," she said curtly, pulling him none to gently out of the room. Eddie didn't say anything, probably knowing what was coming for him, an interrogation by none other than Patricia.

"Well, then, Jerome, go after her," I sighed. "And not too many pickup lines."

"Fine, mate. It's not like I grow them off my head."

"That doesn't even make sense."

"Sure it doesn't nerdy."

"JEROME!" yelled Nina.

"I have an idea. Why don't we all just stop being so protective!" cried Amber, straightening her makeup boxes.

Alfie gave me a look and 'accidentally' tripped over his feet. I helped him up, grabbing the note out of his hands.

Amber was still shady, but I thought I could trust her. But I better not trust her with my secret. As I would probably be surrounded by Amber's friends in a heartbeat.

Alfie scrambled out of the room, muttering something about being hungry.

I unfolded the note and read it.

_Meet at 7, tonight. M will be there. Talk. –L. _

Good old Alfie. Always the faithful and clever one.

* * *

**A/N: Okay I warn you. This will be a long rant about my life. If you want to read it, go ahead (except Alissa.). **

**So previously I mentioned that there was a likely hood of me moving. Now there is about 100% chance of me moving. Probably to Milwaukee (a huge city). I don't want to go. I don't want to leave my friends and I don't want to live without my brother who would probably finish his last year of high school here. But me. I have to go to a new school as soon as I get there. My dad's probably going to start next fall, so that means I've got a little less than six months. Six months to say goodbye to my old life. Not even really. And I can't tell anyone yet. And it's killing me. **

**I've almost let it slip four times almost. Faking ignorance when people ask questions. Acting like I don't know what is going on when I know too much. I mean, I even straight out asked my parents if we were thinking of moving when they started to get all shifty and Dad got stressed. I've always been too good at predicting things. Now I'll never go to high school here. A place I've thought about going to ever since fourth grade when we had a bomb scare and spent our time in the cafeteria playing paper games for three hours. **

**People expect me to be perfect and I can't be. So there. I said it. That's why I can't update this every week like some authors do. I just can't. There's too much going on, I'm thinking of literally a billion things at once and there's no end to it. And then I have a lot of pressure on myself for honor's auditions that I probably won't make, so I don't care but I haven't prepared so I will be so embarrassed. I go around trying to pretend and I can't anymore, but I have to. Only two more days until he finalizes the decision. Two more days until I know my fate. **

**Okay. That might be over-exaggerating. **

**(For those of you who actually bothered to read that, thanks for listening.)**

**And for all of you others who are only reading this line, Reviews make everyone smile. And I really need some sunshine to brighten my day.**


End file.
